Maine
by moosiebell
Summary: The days of the lives of Team Austin &Ally. But does a trip to Maine change things? Will Austin&Ally become something more? With lots of ups and downs and fluff. Yup. Loosely based off of my life-but not much. Big things may happen. I make it up as I go. Auslly. Mostly rated T. Maybe some K towards the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So this is my newest story! I'm really excited about his one and I'm loosely basing it off of my own life so...yeah but there will be differences. Shoutout to R54EverAuslly You should really check out there stories (They're really good)**

**I don't and most likely never will own Austin&Ally (But you know never say never...) I don't own The Maze Runner or Forever 21 or The Nickelodeon Teen Choice Awards ( I wish I owned Forever 21...)**

Ally's P.O.V.

"Austin! Put me down!" I shouted as Austin picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Never!" Austin shouted as if he were a little kid acting like a pirate who had captured the princess. (A.K.A. me)

"What are you doing?" I shouted as he ran up the steps of Sonic Boom.

"It's a surprise!" Austin replied in a normal voice this time instead of shouting in my ear. As we reached the door Austin finally put me down before blindfolding me with his hands.

"Austin!"

"What?"

"You know what!" I snapped

"It is still a surprise you know" Austin chuckled.

"Ugh" I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I heard the jingle of the door knob and the squeak as the door swung open. Austin slowly uncovered my eyes. At first it was a little too bright to see anything but then my vision focused in around the room. It's amazing. Autumn-that's what it looks like. And it is. Red, yellow, rrange, and brown maple leaves decorated the room. The big yellow A was replaced with a wooden A&A in cursive with a circle around it. The wood was what looked like maple. There's a little living area. A leather couch, a bright red arm chair, and a little coffee table. Everything else is the same.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I almost forgot it was my birthday. I was so taken back by everything around me. Yes, November 8th is my birthday. I turn 17 today. And just so you know, I was not born in Miami. I didn't even grow up here! When I was 10 we moved from Maine to Miami. I still miss Maine a lot and we got back there quite often. And lately, I'd been missing it more than usual. Hence the Maine autumn theme clearly played out in this room.

"I got you this" Austin said as he pulled out a pair of pearl earrings. The earrings were studs with metallic flower petals sprouting from the pearl. **(A/N look on my profile to see a picture-there will be a link)**

"Oh my gosh...Austin! They're beautiful…Thank you so much for this and all this" I said as I gestured to earrings than to the room.

"There's more" Austin said as he pulled out 4 airplane tickets to the Portland Airport in Maine. Words couldn't express how I was feeling. I saw Austin start to get concerned because I wasn't saying anything so I grew a smile on my face.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" I was astonished that he actually got me airplane tickets!

"And these gifts are from all of us." He paused. "Except for the earrings, they're from me exclusively." I looked up at him. I have such great friends.

"Wow Austin, I'm only 17. It's nothing special I don't need all this…I was just gonna have a small party. Maybe some cupcakes...I wasn't gonna ask for presents!"

"I know but...You just mean so much to me. And I didn't think I've shown my appreciation well enough. None of us have...I care about you so much, I decided to show you just how much-So, this is how much multiplied by 100." I couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across my face and the tingling feeling in my gut.

"How did you pay for all this?"

"Well, Trish's newest job pays her $250 a week-"

"Wow!" I said as I cut Austin off.

"I know, right? That's a lot for working as the manager at Forever 21. Anyway, Dez got a job as a director for this new and upcoming star that everyone thinks is gonna be a hit! Her name's Ash Peters. So he's directing her newest music video and he's being payed a lot! And I still have a lot of money from performing at the Nickelodeon Teen Choice Awards."

"Wow, how long will we be staying?"

"As long as you wish!" That confused me. I decide to voice my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"My family friends are going on a trip to Australia for 6 months and the house will be empty. So we can stay for the whole 6 months or two days! Whatever you want!" Austin said excitedly.

Wow. This is really happening. I can't believe it.

"I'm not sure how long I wanna stay... I guess I'll figure that out later… When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 11:00 A.M."

The Next Day

I woke up at 7:30 A.M. as light seeped in through my closed curtains. For the first half hour I stayed in bed, not wanting to get up before I remembered that we're leaving for Maine today and burst out of bed in excitement. I bounced down stairs and made some toast. After I finished that I ran back upstairs and put on dark wash skinny jeans with a brown tank-top and a long, lacy, white cardigan. Even though it's hot in Miami, in Maine it's like 40-55 degrees fahrenheit at this time of year. I applied some natural, light makeup and tied my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. The perfect outfit for airplane travel. By the time I was done, it was 9:00 A.M.

I met up with Dez, Trish, and Austin at the airport. We checked our bags and went through security. We walked for awhile and stopped at gate 7B: Flight to PWN Portland Airport. By then it was 10:30 A.M. We had half an hour to chill. I pulled out my book and started reading as I sat down in one of the seats. Austin sat down next to me.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked.

"The Maze Runner" I've read it about 100 times now but I just love it so much.

"Isn't that like, the 5th time you've read that book?" His nose scrunch up in an adorable way as he said this-wait where did that come from? Adorable? Austin is cute, I have to admit, but since when did I start thinking things like _that_.

"More like 15th" He laughed that gorgeous laugh of his.

WHERE ARE THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM?

_From your heart, sweetie_

Who was that?

_Your conscious! Who else would it be?_

Okay, weird.

I went back to my book.

"Gate 7B Flight to Portland, Maine now boarding"

"I repeat Gate 7B Flight to Portland, Maine now boarding" They then repeated it in spanish. Twice.

"Ugh It's so annoying when you understand both languages!" Trish complained next to me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I stood up, grabbed my carry on and went to stand in line, the others in tow.

As the lady scanned my plane ticket and I stepped into the boarding hall, **(A/N I don't really know what those are called) **I thought, wow this is it, I'm really going to Maine. I'm going Home.

**That's my first chapter everyone! Yay! Sorry it's short. it was more of a starter chapter than anything. And Just so you know, Yes, I do live in Maine. Please R&R I really want some more reviews and once again, Shout out to R54EverAuslly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting a new chapter, I'm posting a new chapter! Yay! So I decided to post a chapter every weekend-mostly Saturdays. Next week's will most likely be posted on Sunday since next Saturday is my BIRTHDAY! Yay! Yeah so I'm really busy that day...Anyway I don't own Austin & Ally! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V.

I watched Dez and Trish find their seats, which happened to be right next to each other. I saw Ally sit down in seat 4B. I looked down at my airplane ticket. It read seat 4A. I guess we're sitting next to each other. I walked down the aisle and sat down next to Ally. She was looking out the window and didn't seem to notice me.

"Excuse me, madam, but it looks like we'll be sitting next to each other. And as the person you're sitting with, I believe I have the right to TICKLE YOU!" I said in a silly accent, except for the last two words, which were just yelled. Ally looked at me questionably, with her eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up in an adorable way. Yes, I Austin, skip the middle name, Moon, like Ally. But she doesn't know that and won't until I find the right time to tell her, which seems like is never going to happen. I began to tickle Ally like there's no tomorrow until she was completely out of breath and the passengers around us looked at us funny.

"Au-Aust-st-stin, Wh-what do you think you're do-doing?!" Ally said, still trying to catch her breath. Instead of answering her question, I just chuckled. Ally laughed along. She has a beautiful laugh.

It took forever for us to actually get up into the air. We were just slowly moving around the runway. Until we started to pick up speed. And suddenly, we were weightless, just for a split second. I saw Ally look around than stare out the window before hurriedly pulling out her songbook from her carry-on. She started to rapidly scribble down lyrics in beautiful handwriting. It wasn't some unreadable cursive but not big clunky handwriting. Just normal handwriting with slight swirls on some of the letters.

"You're going to change, aren't you?" Ally said about an hour later.

"Huh? What?" I was confused, what was wrong with me?

"Your clothes, you're going to change aren't you?" Ally repeated.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a v-neck t-shirt and shorts with a guitar pick necklace and a wishbone necklace.

"It's like, 35 degrees in Portland right now." Ally said, stifling a laugh.

"What! 35 degrees!" I exclaimed. I didn't know it got that cold that quickly in Maine! In Miami it's 75 degrees!

"Well, for what reason did you think I was wearing this sweater for?"

"I don't know! I thought maybe that you were chilly?" Ally laughed.

"Did you bring a winter jacket? Like, a really warm one?" Ally questioned.

"I did, but I only brought one pair of jeans, and they have holes in them! And I don't even own any long sleeve shirts!"

"It's okay, we can go shopping! But you might want to change into jeans about an hour before we land." Relief flooded me, I was really worried for a second there.

As I got off the plane with jeans on and a sweatshirt, I noticed what was outside, and it was nothing I've ever seen before-snow.

"Woah! Snow! Ally look!' Ally laughed.

"Yeah I see it!" That's when I realized she had seen snow before...She grew up in Maine for Pete's sake!

"I still blows my mind that you guys have never seen snow before! I've known it for my whole life!" Ally said as she watched us stare out the window like little kids. The snow today wasn't particularly pretty-it was still November and it had been a couple of days since it had snowed but in my eyes it was dazzling. Patches of grass stuck out through and around the snow and it wasn't the beautiful picture Ally showed from when it first snowed a few days ago. Her old friends from when she was a child sent it to her. Even though my family has friends here, I, myself have been to Maine in any month but summer. I never was here in fall or winter!

We walked outside and immediately, I shivered. Ally was right, it is cold in Maine this time of year. Ally noticed my shiver.

"You cold?" She asked. I just glared as she started laughing. I saw a man with a sign that read MOON in all capitals on it. Along with 5 other guys with signs that said last names on them as well. All shouting what was written on their signs.

"Moon? Moon! Moon?" Our guy was saying as people walked by, shaking their heads.

"Yes, that's me!" I shouted over all the names being shouted. Every single one of them turned to look at me.

"Um...My name is Austin Moon." The man hold our sign fist pumped then walked over to us as the rest of the guy's faces dropped and went back to their search.

"Hello, my name is Elliott-wait a second, Ally? Is that you? Ally Dawson?"

"Oh my god, Elliott! I haven't seen you in forever! It's been what? 7 years? 8?" Ally exclaimed. Suddenly a wave of jealousy washed over me. I didn't like this Elliott guy, he looked like a player. He may have been nice when he and Ally were little, but boys grow up. Some of them grow up jerks. Woah, where did that come from? That was...dark. Why am I so jealous? I only just met the guy! Like they say: don't judge a book from it's cover. Though it's hard not to judge that book when it has a nose and lip ring.

"Elliott! Y-your face!" Ally looked concerned.

"Huh? Oh the piercings! Yeah I thought I needed to toughen my look a bit. I'm not that kid from camp anymore." Yeah, that's for sure. So that's where they met. Camp. He led us to the taxi and asked where we were heading. I said the address which was in Yarmouth, ME.

"Yarmouth? That's where I grew up! Austin! How did you know?"

"I do my research. And that happens to be where my family's friends live"

"You're the best!" Ally hugged me and I closed my eyes as I hugged her back, getting that awesome feeling that only Ally can make me feel. I opened my eyes as I saw Elliott glaring at us through the rear-view mirror we locked eyes and had a stare own for a bit until Elliott finally looked away, giving his attention back to the road. Elliott dropped us off and I payed him as Ally insisted on paying since we payed for everything else but I turned her down. Elliott drove away as soon as I payed him and immediately relief swirled through my veins, happy that I wasn't going to see him any time soon. We walked up to the house. It was a gambrel house. Or more like two gambrel house connected together to make one big one. The thing connecting it was just a little one story room. The gambrel that we live in consisted of a dining room, kitchen, living room, computer room and powder room on the first floor. On the second floor there are 4 bedrooms. 3 of them are medium sized, each with a full bed. The last was a bigger room with a walk-in closet and a king bed.

"Oh. My. God. Austin how did you do this?" Ally asked, in a daze as she looked around.

"What?" I asked.

"This is my old house."

"Wait, really?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yup"

"I guess my family friends bought it from your dad."

"I guess...I call the room at the end of the hall! With the light green walls! That's my old room" Ally yelled before whispering to me that last part.

"I call the room next to that!" I blurted. Ally looked at me curiously.

"I call the big one!" Trish yelled, throwing her stuff on the king bed. Dez shrugged and put his stuff in the last room. Ally and I put our stuff in our rooms and walked backed to Trish and Dez.

"So, what do you want to do?" Trish asked everyone.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired." Ally said, yawning. "I'm going to go down stairs, build a fire in the fireplace in the living room and write." She continued.

"I'll go with you and read my magazine." Trish said.

"I'm gonna check out the other part of the house" Dez said.

"I'll go with you" I said following him. The rest of the house started a cold little room with a mattress and desk with a bunch of office supplies on it. That room continued into a little hallway with two doors, one led to a garage and the other one led up a bunch of stairs into a cool hangout space with a ping-pong table, flat screen T.V., mini fridge, popcorn machine and hot cocoa maker. It also had a single bed for guests and a white board with a bunch of drawings and equations on it with a desk underneath that and next to it a small, wooden table with two chairs. The place had a big, white sectional couch and ottoman. We ran back to Trish and Ally.

"You guys have to check this place out! It's so cool!" I yelled as I burst into the living room.

Trish yawned "Maybe tomorrow" Ally said. Only then did I notice how cozy the atmosphere was in here. The place was dim and the fire was crackling. Ally had been writing in her song book and Trish was reading her magazine. The sky was slowly getting darker even though it was only 4:00 p.m. It was just comfy I sat down next to Ally and instinctively put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. I wrapped the blanket that Ally had been using around us as I relaxed and rested my head on Ally's. I saw Dez sit by the fire and Trish walk over and join him. Everything seemed perfect as I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift off.

**What did you think? Tell me in reviews! Please! I decided that I will skip posting for one weekend if I do not get 5 reviews** **so you guys better start typing. You can get away with 4 if at least one of them is a if paragraph long one. But I'd really like more than 5. I only got 4 on my last chapter andI LOVE reviews! I don't care if all they say is "Love your story! Update please!" or if it's just this 3 I just want reviews! Also I noticed how many people I have reading this story around the world! Wow! Thank you, worldwide peoples for reading my story! **

**Sorry that was a long paragraph but please read it! Don't skip over it! It doesn't take long to read!**

**-Mosiebell 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I suck. Well! It was my birthday on Saturday! So I didn't get to write or post because I had a sleep over Friday night. Saturday I did things for my birthday and Sunday I was at a friend's house way longer than expected. Plus, this chapter is kinda short and doesn't have much drama in it...But there's lots of fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally nor do I own Home by Ingrid Michaelson. Ugh, do I have to do that everytime?**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke enveloped in warmth. I didn't dare open my eyes. Scared that this was all dream. Just this feeling I have right now, a dream. Slowly, I peeled my eyes open, ready to see my bedroom wall staring back at me. Instead, I saw part of a leather armchair and light pouring in through the windows. The armchair cast a shadow upon the ottoman which had a shadow of its own thrown across the floor. Dez and Trish were snuggled up together in a blanket in front of the deceased fire. The wood stove tinted my nostrils with a slight burning smell leftover from last night's fire.

A tan arm secured itself around my waist and pulled me closer to the warm chest pressing against my back. Austin. I felt so at home. So safe. So secure. Like nothing in the world could ever bring me down. I closed my eyes, feeling content. I slowly felt myself drift off again...

Austin's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly fluttered open only to see a mob of chestnut and amber curls. I looked down at the petite frame I've got myself wrapped around. I drew a mental image of her. Her creamy skin. Her dark lashes. Her plump lips. Her faint freckles. Her beauty.

I pulled my eyes away from the angel in front of me. I saw the prints of Dez and Trish on the blanket in front of the fire. I heard them in the kitchen laughing. I hadn't even noticed before. I slowly felt myself drift off again…

Ally's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, feeling like the last time I was awake was only a few minutes ago. I glanced at the clock, it had been a couple of hours. I tried pulling away from the strong arms wrapped around my small torso. The arms only got tighter and pulled me closer. That must've been the sweetest thing to ever happen to me in my eyes. I tried again with no success, the arms only got tighter. I looked up at the perfectly carved face staring down at me with those warm brown eyes. I smiled faintly as he did the same. We didn't need words right now. We were happy as is.

Until we acknowledged the position we were in. And the fact that we aren't a couple. He was practically spooning me. He quickly released his arms from around my waist. and I scooted away before standing up. I briskly walked into the kitchen where I found Dez and Trish baking chocolate chip pancakes. I heard Austin walk in slowly after me.

"Ooh Pancakes!" Squealed Austin, like a little girl. We all chuckled.

"Finally you guys are up. I thought he'd be spooning you forever!" Trish said, exasperated. Both me and Austin blushed.

"Hey! You can't talk!" I said. Where'd that come from? Eh, who cares. Maybe Maine is bringing some sassiness to me.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked, confused.

"You and Dez. A couple of hours ago I woke up and everyone was still asleep and you and dez were cuddling, all snuggled up in front of each other. Tangled in each other's arms." I fired at Trish. She looked taken back before her and Dez started blushing heavily.

"Ha! See!" I said.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Ha! See!' Ally half shouted excitedly. Everyone gave her a weird look. As in she's the weird one.

"What's gotten into you, Ally?" I asked. I can't believe this was the same girl as earlier. But in all honesty, I liked this Ally. It was definitely turning me on.

"I don't know...Maybe it's being back home? Something about this place has gotten me all fired up about something...I don't know what though...I need to write." Ally pondered.

"Write?" I asked.

"Yes! I need to get my feelings onto paper!" Ally declared.

Somehow in four hours Ally had a song finished. She must've really had a lot of feelings congested up inside of her. Because of the feistiness Ally had earlier, everyone was expecting a fast paced song. Instead we were met with a...I'm not sure how to describe it song.

_Even in the harshest of winter I feel so warm_

_Even when the marks climb up the wall I still feel small_

_This is my home_

_This is my home_

_Where I go when I've got nowhere else to go_

_This is my home_

_This is my home_

_Where I go when I don't know where else to go_

_I know everything about this place, it wears your face_

_Even when my body blows away, my soul will stay_

_This is my home_

_This is my home_

_Where I go when I've got nowhere else to go_

_This is my home_

_This is my home_

_Where I go when I don't know where else to go_

_Do you feel safe?_

_Do you feel safe?_

_Do you feel safe?_

_Do you feel safe?_

_This is my home_

_This is my home_

_Where I go when I've got nowhere else to go_

_This is my home_

_This is my home_

_Where I go when I don't know where else to go_

I listened to her angelic voice float through the room as the song ended. Wow. Could that girl sing. Amazing. I can sing but before my song comes on the radio they decide to alter my voice to make it sound more danceable. They don't do that with Ally. They like that indie-pop singer to stay natural. Her songs aren't meant to be danceable. They are meant to be beautiful. Just like her.

**So that was the shortest chapter yet-sorry about that. I promise to update Wednesday and Friday and maybe over the weekend if you guys leave more than ONE REVIEW! Like last chapter! People! I said five! Not ONE! Come on! I like feedback! PLEASE I know how many of you read this story! (It's more than five..by a lot) Not to pressure you or anything but...REVIEW! Well, I gotta go study for a test. Bye!**

**-moosiebell :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chapter 4! AS promised! Sorry it's so late but where I live it's still the 26th but in some places it might be the 27th...sorry about that...but on the west coast it's still 7:43 P.M. and not 9:43 P.M.! So on friday I'll post another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any of the many MANY things mentioned in this chapter...R&R**

Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V.

After I performed my song I showed Austin, Dez, and Trish around Portland, the biggest city in Maine and only 15 mins away from where we were staying. We were gone the rest of the day and came back around 5 o'clock. It was now about 6:15 p.m. We decided not to go out again and go to a restaurant, mainly because we were very tired from the day behind us. We didn't have any food for we haven't gone shopping yet. So, we got takeout. Problem was, we all wanted something from a different place. I wanted some cheese pizza from You Wanna Pizza Me, Austin wanted some wings and the only wing place around was Binga's Wingas, Trish wanted some chinese food, and Dez wanted ham. I told him we couldn't get any as takeout. He pouted.

"Do you want some Pizza? I won't be able to finish mine. I was gonna get a small but I can get a large instead. So you can have the rest." I explained. He instantly cheered up.

"Yes!" Dez exclaimed. I smiled at his childish ways.

"Is the pizza good at You Wanna Pizza Me?" Austin asked.

"Yeah is it?" Trish joined.

"Oh my god, yes! It's the best pizza place in Yarmouth!" I screeched.

"You know what, then? I'll just have some pizza from there. Seems like you like it so I'll give it a try, plus you don't have to drive to each of the three places. You'll only have to drive to two places." Austin said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked in admiration.

"Yeah, I'll take some pizza to!" Trish said.

"There, now you only have to go to one place! And I'll come with you to keep you company!" Austin proudly stated.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet...So, what kind of pizza?" I gushed.

"I'll take a small hawaiian pizza" Trish answered.

"Large meat lovers pizza, please!" Austin said.

"Just some pepperoni pizza, I guess." Dez finished.

"Large? I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Yes, please!" Dez said.

"Alright." I called and ordered the pizza. 10 minutes later Austin and I left to pick it up. We had used Austin's family's friend's car that they said we could use. It was a black Touareg. I synced my iPhone 5s to the bluetooth in the car and put on Pandora. I turned on Girls Chase Boys radio. A song by Sara Bareilles came on called Love Song. I started to sing along as I drove to You Wanna Pizza Me.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today_

I finished just as we arrived.

"Wow, Ally. You're good. Even when you haven't warmed up and it's a song you haven't covered." Austin said, slightly in shock.

"Thanks Austin! That means a lot to me!" I gushed. I felt my cheeks tint a slight rose color.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Thanks Austin! That means a lot to me!" Ally exclaimed. I saw her cheeks fan out a small pink color. I like it when I make Ally blush. She's cute when she does do so. Which is quite often. I smile warmly at her, admiring her beauty.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Ally questioned. Oh, I guess I was staring. Ally nose scrunched up in a cute way while her forehead wrinkled. She was adorable when she was confused.

"Austin...Austin...AUSTIN!" Ally yelled.

"Huh? What?" Apparently I had zoned out.

"Why were you staring at me?" Ally repeated. Uh oh.

"Ummm...you have something something on your cheek…" I lied. I reached up to brush the invisible something off her face. Though once my thumb collided with her cheek a warm, fuzzy tingle shot across my arm and into my heart, warming me up in a second. But was this feeling mutual?

"I-I-I Th-think the p-pizza's ready…" Ally stumbled her words. Does that mean she felt what I felt? That amazing coziness?

"Y-yeah p-probably…" I stuttered. I opened my door and in an attempt to lighten up the mood I opened her door for her and said:

"Madame…" Ally giggled, completely forgetting what just happened. I hope. She slid her petite frame out of the seat and jumped on the ground, today's snow hitting her uggs with a splush. Not splash. Splush. We got about 6 inches of snow walked to the pizza place grabbed our pizza, I paid, Ally protested. You know, the usual. So, I paid and we went home as Ally sang Hey There Delilah. If only that were a true story between me and Ally. The song, I mean. I wish we had that kind of relationship...When we got back we ate as we watched The Big Bang Theory and laughed. Halfway through the 4th episode of The Big Bang Theory in a row the T.V. started to flicker on and off before turning black completely as all the sound escaped the house. The lights were already turned off but we flicked a few switches to make sure. Yup, the power is out. Great. Just Great.

"Yay!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yay?" Trish asked. I was on Trish's side. Yay? What was happy about the power going out?

"Yeah! Yay! We can now bond without a T.V.! We've already seen that episode anyways…" Ally explained.

"You know, it would help if I could see you…" I hinted to Ally. Ally seemed to get my hint.

"Oh! I got some candles! I'll go get them!" Ally remembered. Ally returned with the candles and a pack matches. Ally tried hopelessly to light a match. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, I can't get this stinking match to light!" Ally, said in frustration.

"I can see that." I replied, laughing. Ally shot a glare in my direction. "Here, let me see." I said as I grabbed a match and the packet. I easily lit a match. And lit a candle.

"Wha…? How?" Ally asked. I showed Ally how to do it and it took her a couple of tries to get it right but she got it eventually. Except for the part where she held the match upside down trying to light the candles she got one but after that she burned her thumb. She dropped the match into the candle and sucked on the tip of her thumb. Wow, was that turning me on right now…

"Ally, you don't hold the match upside down! The fire will travel up the wood of the match and hit your thumb, like it just did." A said in fake exasperation. Ally mumbled a sorry and I gently grabbed her wrist leading her hand to my face as she grabbed it softly. Her burned thumb was on my lips. I kissed the tender skin softly. Her hand lingered on my cheek for what felt like forever before we heard a cough come from the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm going to bed now…" Trish said as Dez followed her.

"Me to" Dez said.

"Y-yeah, I guess I better be off to bed now…" Ally mumbled. I agreed and followed her upstairs. We split as I headed to my room and watched her small silhouet disappear into the darkness of her room. Her door squeaked closed as I stepped into mine. I quickly stepped back and opened the door this time. I rubbed my forehead as I slid into pajamas and climbed into bed, thinking of Ally. Hoping she was thinking of me.

**Now, people, I only got one review last chapter and that was from 3 hours and somebody that I'm friends with online and have been PMing...come on! A couple hundred of you read this story and only one review! Remember even just one review makes my day! You may think that you as one person won't matter as many will review because of this but then everybody thinks that and that adds up and I end up only getting one review...SO PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you have no feedback...R&R**

**-moosiebell**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I give you Chapter 5! Sorry the Author's note is so small I can't change the size. Also, sorry for not posing last weekened but I posted on the wednesday before that so can you forgive me? This is my longest chapter yet... More than 2,000 're welcome. Oh! And I wrote part of this before thanksgiving so...Oh yeah! I got 3 reviews on my last chapter! Good job guys! But I would like more...I know I'm just starting and everything and I'll get more as I write more stories but I need to know if you actually like this story because I have so many ideas but if you guys don't like my story than...I may discontinue the story (but probably not) DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEASON 4 FINALE! OH MY GEEZERS! I don't want to spoil anything so don't read further into this author's note if you haven't seen the finale! ohmygodhelovesherandsheloveshimandhegaveupmusicforherandthewayhetoldherhelovesherisjust aghjgljfdsvakvousk ahhhhhh props to you if you could actually read that! I wrote it like that so the people who haven't seen the episode couldn't accidentaly read it.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I write fanfiction if I owned Austin and Ally? I would probably be writing a ton of auslly fluff for season 4 of the show if I did.**

...

Chapter 5

Ally's P.O.V.

The next few weeks were filled with things we did in the first few days. The only exceptions were going grocery shopping so we could cook dinner and we also went out to a few restaurants. I also showed team Austin around town and around Portland, the biggest city in Maine and only a 15 minute drive. Thanksgiving was a couple of days ago. Everybody's family was going to bring something up. Only problem was that we lost power again. For three days! Darn snow storms! Which meant we couldn't cook anything. Including the turkey. We had everyone's family's bring something up. All we had to do was a figure out a turkey. This had happened to my parents before they got divorced and before they had me. My mom said that dad grilled the turkey on the grill. And it was delicious. As the man of the house (sorry Dez), Austin wanted to grill the turkey. So Austin went out to grill the turkey on the back deck. We were all using our phones very sparingly, for if they died, we couldn't charge them.

I watched Austin put on the L.L. Bean boots he bought when I took him to Freeport. He grabbed a ski jacket and zipped up over his chest. I heard the clomping of the rubber boots hitting the hardwood floor. I heard the back door open, squeak, and slam shut. I watched through the glass door as light snow landed on his blonde locks. His nose and cheeks quickly became pink. I saw him start the grill and put the turkey on it the way my dad said how to over the phone.

Thanksgiving was great. Everybody's family came down! Meaning: My mom and dad, Austin's parents, Dez's parents and sister, and Trish's parents and brother. That was ten people plus the four of us making a total of fourteen. That was all we had room for! Today was December 1st. I got a few advent calendar apps and pulled out one of the many christmas decorations our families gave to us over Thanksgiving. I got the advent calendars set up-all four of them, one from each family. And we all pulled out the first one from our own advent calendar. Everybody got treats but me. But I knew I was just getting a small wooden animal to hang up on that day. That night I went to bed thinking: Only 24 nights until Christmas!

Ahhhhhh... 18 days until Christmas...Wait! 18 days! That's a little over 2 weeks! That only leaves 2 weeks to get up all our decorations, get a christmas tree and decorate it, and go shopping! Oh. My. Geezers. Yes, geezers as in old people. Or as I should say as i'm very polite, elders. But oh my elders doesn't sound good and oh my old people sounds...actually I kinda like it...It's so awkward that it fits into my awkwardness perfectly! Ok, that made no sense. Whatever.

Enough of my rambling, today we're going to get a Christmas tree. We, meaning Team Austin. None of them have ever chopped down a Christmas tree farm, for we didn't have those in Miami.

"Come on, guys. I have a surprise. But first everybody get put on a warm jacket and some hiking boots with gloves and hats." I said to everybody. We had just finished eating lunch and apparently Dez had been talking and I zoned out before interrupting him. Everybody looked at me strangely but I could tell they didn't mind, Dez was probably talking nonsense, anyway. "Oops, sorry Dez, I kinda zoned out for a second there…"

"It's ok! I was just saying how my pet baseball jumped out of the window this morning and ran away! I'ym so worried! What if he doesn't make it through the night!" Dex exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Austin who started talking.

"So Ally, what's this surprise?" Austin asked.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Will it be pleasant?" Trish asked.

"Define pleasant." I replied. Well, I loved doing what we're about to do but I'm not sure Trish will...Trish groaned. As soon everyone was ready we all hopped into the car and I drove to the Christmas tree farm we always went to when I was a kid.

"What's this place?" Austin asked. He was sitting shotgun. With Trish behind him and Dez next to her, while I was sitting in front of Dez. Then Austin read the sign. "Christmas tree farm? Oh! We're getting our Christmas tree today!" Austin said excitedly. "Wait, where are all the trees lined up? Ready to put on top of the car?" Austin pondered.

"They're not." That was my only reply. I parked and we all got out. Before I could take another step a woman I knew to be Marie came and greeted us. She had aged since I last seen her. Which was 8 years ago.

"Oh my gosh! Ally! Is that you? Ally Dawson?" She said, leaning in and squinting as she walked to us. She was a nice old lady whose husband used to run this place but had been taken over by her son. She was slightly pudgy and short. She had glasses. The kind that has strings that go behind your ears. She was wearing a light blue, floral dress. With white flowers and a coral cardigan. She had gray hair that went into a big, messy braid at the back.

"Yup, it's me. As an 18 year old. I can't believe you recognized me!"

"Oh, Ally it really is you! My, my, haven't you grown?" She smiled up at me. "And you're taller than me! Finally!" She smiled up to me. I smiled. It felt good to be taller than someone besides Trish. I wonder how Trish was feeling. Trish was also taller than Marie. Who was 4'9". While Trish was 5'0" and I was 5'2". So out of the girls, I'm the tallest. And I'm a very short person. Austin must feel like a giant. He's 6'1" and Dez probably does too, though he's only 5'11". I say only as if I'm taller than him. Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen.

"How'd you recognize me?" I asked the older woman.

"I didn't! I say that to every brown haired woman around the age of 18 who comes here! Though I see you got some highlights…"

"Wow, really? And yeah, they're amber highlights. I had nothing to do with my hair so I decided to change it up a bit. Do you like it?" I really hope she did because her opinion means everything to me. She's like a grandma to me. I don't only see her at Christmas time. I used to live down the street from her so I got to see her everyday. We've been keeping in touch and I've told her all about Trish and Dez, I just haven't mentioned Austin yet, he was complicated and I didn't want Marie assuming , I remember she would bake cookies for me and I'd help by trying to get the flour but I couldn't reach it so I climbed up on the counter but she would scold me and give a chair to me to open the cupboard and I would always get it in the end. Then, later, I would always lick the spoons and sneak some to our dog, Berry. She was a chocolate lab. I loved that dog. She died right before I had to leave to Miami, though. I was devastated. Marie would help me choose my wedding dress someday. And probably be one of my bride's maids.

"Oh Ally, you're gorgeous! You were gorgeous without the highlights and you're even more gorgeous with them! If that's even possible!" Marie gushed

"Thank you! You wouldn't believe how much that means to me!" I exclaimed. Marie smiled.

"So, what brings you, Trish, Dez, and this handsome young fellow down here?" Marie asked.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Oh that's Austin, he's a great guy." Ally said. I smiled at great guy.

"I have not heard of this Austin." Marie said, smiling up at me. Not heard of me? Ally never told Marie about me? But she did tell her of Dez?

"Have you heard any of his music? His name is Austin Moon. He's a pop star. I write all his songs." Ally explained.

"Oh you do? That's very nice of you, dear. But I'm sorry, the only music I listen to are old classics. I have your album, though! I enjoy hearing your voice very much." Marie really has never heard of me. Maybe I wasn't such a big part of Ally's life after all. "So, what can I getcha? Lights? Reefs? A tree, perhaps?" Marie asked.

"A tree would be great, thank you." Ally said. "Ooh! And maybe a reef! My dad gave me plenty of lights, though."

"Alright, let's go pick out a reef." Marie said as she led down to the small cottage beside the dirt parking lot. "It's cold outside, there's a fire right in here." She said as she opened the door for us. We all walked inside and looked at the display of lights and reefs all over the walls.

"Woah…" I said. That was the first thing I've said since I got out of the car. We picked through all the reefs until we found 'The Perfect One' as Ally told me as soon as she found it. It was a normal dark green, pinetree reef. It had bright red berries on sticks poking out of the pinetree needles. There was also a big, maroon bow at the top. The whole thing was topped off with light, gold glitter. I saw Ally's face when she found it. It was beautiful. Her eyes big and round. With so much life and wonder inside them. So much cheer and happiness. Her mouth was about two centimeters open as she gazed up at it hanging on the wall. Her amber and chestnut curls drooped down her back as her neck was crank up, slightly to stare at the beautiful reef. I took in her beauty, a small smile forming its way onto her face. Than, her entire face lit up like a christmas tree as she plucked it off the wall and hugged it close to her body. I chuckled when she squealed and ran down the hall to show Dez and Trish.

Marie held our reef at the desk while we got our Christmas tree. Ally led the way through the forest. After about 5 minutes we reached a clearing that was filled with Christmas trees all lined up in neat rows. Except they were yet to be chopped down. Ally explained everything to us as we walked. She said we had to cut down our own Christmas tree with the saw Marie's son gave us. I was confused as to what to do with the saw when he gave it to us but now, I understand. We walked around for about 20 minutes, each of us going our own way to find a Christmas tree that suited had short ceilings at our house. They were only about 6'8" tall. So, we needed a Christmas tree that was a little taller than me so we could fit the star on top. I walked up upon a tree that was about 6'3". It was full and had no bare spots. If you asked me, I'd say it was the right tree for us. But I had to make sure it was alright with everyone else. I yelled out across the farm to Ally, Trish, and Dez. It took ten minutes before they all could find me but they did. I showed the tree to everyone and Ally examined it before gasping.

"It's perfect!" Ally sing-songed. So, Austin, you now have to cut it down. It took me a minute to get in the right position and make sure that the tree wouldn't fall on me when it came down and I made everyone get out of the way. As I cut it down I heard Trish and Ally mumbling to each other. All I could make out before the tree fell was: "And anyways, he probably doesn't even like me back" Before the tree hit the ground with a crunch.

Dez and I carried the tree back to the car and strapped it up to the roof while Ally and Trish walked slowly behind us, mumbling to each other the whole time. This time I got out a: "I've only just realized these feelings for him, Trish! He probably doesn't like me like that." Ally.

If they were talking about me, Ally was wrong 'cause I do like her back. And it may even be stronger than that…Ally and I fought over who's paying and in the end we decided that Ally would pay for the reef (which was only $10) And I'd pay for the tree (which was about $60). Than Marie decided to give us the reef for free. So, I got to pay for everything, which I'm happy about.

"He's a keeper, Ally. Quite a gentleman, indeed. I wish you, your friends, and boyfriend a merry Christmas!" Marie said as we walked out to Ally. Both Ally and I blushed. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Oh, we're just friends" Ally explained to the shorter woman. Friends. Austin Moon once again friend-zoned my Ally Dawson.

"Oh, but that can't be! I see the way you look at each other! I may need glasses but I'm not blind! Anyone could see the chemistry you two have! Oh, it's just a matter of time…" Marie exclaimed. She mumbled the last part to herself though.

We took the tree home and set it up with the Christmas tree stand and skirt. Later that night as I fell asleep I thought about how Ally never told Marie about me. But I also thought about the mumbles between Ally and Trish. And the few sentences I did make out. I fell into a dreamless sleep that night, thinking about today's events.

**SO please REVIEW! It litterally means the world to me! And please give me ideas for what to do! I know something I'm gonna do after Christmas but besides that I have no idea! Maybe some stuff involving Elliot...idk just review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and give me ideas plzzzzzz**

**-moosiebell XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry this chapter is so short and bad and rushed and a day late but it's better than nothing, right? Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry we just got our Christmas tree today and decorated it and friday night I had a sleepover and I didn't get back yesterday until 11:00 and then I had to celebrate my brother's birthday, beyond that I have no excuse...You guys know I'm not cool enough to own Austin and Ally. **

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I cried out on a high pitched shriek. I sat up in bed and realized I was crying. There was also a bead of sweat upon my forehead. Suddenly, a sweep of blonde hair was flying through my door. It stopped before my bed eyes wide in panic. He saw me crying and sat down on my bed. He pulled me into his arms and I cried the living daylights out of me onto his shoulders. Once I stopped, or was only sniffling with my eyes red and puffy, I pulled back and we had a moment of silence looking into each others eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder, which was now wet with tears, and closed my eyes as he started cradling my small body back and forth. My eyes stung and I didn't dare to rub them, I knew it'd only cause more pain. Plus, I didn't want to move from this position. I'm comfy in Austin's arms. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and his mouth found my ear. He didn't kiss my ear or nibble it or anything. No, he spoke into it.

"Nightmare?" He asked in one, simple word. I slowly nodded my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. As if he understood that it was okay if I didn't. Which he probably did understand.

"It was about E-E-E-Elliot. H-he came back." I saw Austin clench his fists when I mentioned Elliot. What was wrong with Elliot? Sure, in my dream, he was a total jerk but he's not like that in real life, right? Right? Please tell me I'm right! "He took me out on a date." Austin tensed up at this sentence. Why would he tense up at me going on a date with someone else? Did he know I like him? "On that date I found out how big a player he was. He even pinned me to a wall and started kissing me! I couldn't escape his grasp!" I saw Austin's eyes widen and his jaw clench tight. His knuckles were white and his body grew impossibly more tense. I ignored that and went back to my story.

"When I did break free, I took off! Only problem is that Elliot ran after me. Let's just say he's a faster runner than I caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, bending it painfully. He pulled me close before yelling some unmentionable words at me. He let go of my wrist and before I could run away he grabbed my hair and pulled me into a secluded area of the park, where our date had been. My slap was in a lot of pain from his hair pulling and I thought I had sprained my wrist. And just to let you know, this all felt like real life. He kneed me in the stomach before pinning me once again to a tree. Sadly, nobody was around at the moment so Elliot decided to makeout with me. I didn't kiss him back but his tongue was like a tornado in my mouth. And he didn't stop there. No, no, he actually started to feel my body. Just when he was about to pull off my shirt I woke up." Austin was now pale. His eyes were wide and full of anger and hatred. I hated seeing him like this.

"Austin, calm down, it was only a nightmare. Elliot wouldn't actually do that in real life!" I told the enraged boy.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" I thought I heard Austin mumble. What'd he mean by that? Does he think Elliot would actually do that to me in real life? Because he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. Or at least I think he wouldn't...He did have all those new piercings and was dressed in all black...But my mom taught me to never judge a book by it's cover! But it was so hard not to...I mean look at him! He wouldn't hurt me, would he? No, Elliot wouldn't do that. I think.

Austin looked like he'd calmed down some so I hugged him. When I pulled back he smiled down at me. I threw a big goofy grin that looked like it would be seen on a five year olds face up at him. He chuckled and I fell off his lap. Suddenly, the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils. Austin's eyes widened as he broke out into a big grin. Now it was his turn to act like a five year old.

"Pancakes!" He yelled before rushing down the hall and out of my room. "Come on, Ally!" I chuckled and walked in his trail.

That day we decorated our Christmas tree with lights and beads and ornaments. We hung our wreath **(1) **and decorated the living room. The living room consisted of a nativity scene, a small village that has takes place during christmas time-hand painted, a the christmas tree, the normal leather couch and mint armchair with the long wooden bench beside it. On the bench we put a line of silly christmas hats. On each side of the bench was a bookshelf. The bookshelf was decorated with small christmas figurines. Next to the bookshelf was the christmas tree and next to that on a different wall was the TV. Next to that was a bunch of nut crackers. On the other side of the nutcrackers was a small arm chair with christmas pillows with funny lines on them like "To save time just put me on the naughty list" or simple lines like"Jingle Bells" in a funny font with old, brown bells on either side. Next to that was a hallway leading to the rest of the house. Next to the other bookshelf was a hanging chair that had rubber wire type things crossing the top as a roof **(2)**. Sticking through the holes between the wiring of rubber were christmas headbands Trish had collected throughout the years. On the other side of that which was on another wall had a door leading out to the deck, pool area, and backyard. Next to the door was a bureau which had the village scene resting on top along with the advent calendar which was shaped like a christmas tree. On the other side of that was a wall and along that wall was a door leading to the computer room. On the other side of that door was the fireplace with brick resting behind it. In front of the fireplace the stockings hung on a little rack. Next to that was a small desk which held the nativity scene. The desk went down the hallway. The same hallway as the one mentioned above.

Now it's nighttime. And again I had that same nightmare. I had that nightmare for the next few days. It scared me everytime. It all felt so real. I knew what was gonna happen each time. And each time I thought it was real. I thought that the nightmare had been spot on and that time I was actually on a date with Elliot. It was the same exact thing every night. And yet I still fell for it. Every. Single. Flippin. Night. I hadn't screamed since the first night and I hadn't told Team Austin yet. Nobody knew about my problem. It went on for three days.

Finally, the dream became true. Except it wasn't exactly like the nightmare. It was worse. I'll tell you the story. It began on the fourth day of nightmares. Elliot knew where we staying. He was our taxi driver. He came to the house. Everybody was out Christmas shopping. I took the time to do a little reading. He barged inside the house. He found me. I was on the couch. I screamed as he yanked and twisted my wrist. He dragged me out of the house as I kicked and screamed. Nobody could hear me. Instead of the park we went to his house. He pushed me inside onto the floor of his living room. He towered over me. I tried to scramble away but before I could he dropped his body on me, pinning me to the ground. He laid his body on top of mine and crashed his lips onto my lips. I didn't feel any sparks. I didn't feel any of the cliche stuff. No butterflies or fireworks. He dragged me off the ground and up to his room. He grunted as he slammed and locked the door. Elliot closed and locked the windows before pulling down the shades. He pinned me to the wall with his legs and started to run his hands over my body. His hands rested on my breasts as he squeezed them. That was when I kneed him in the gut. Only problem is I had nowhere to go. I escaped his grasp only to find that I was trapped in his room. Elliot groaned in pain as he doubled over. He took a second to get his bearings before. standing up straight again and yelling some unmentionable words at me. He pushed me onto the chair by his desk. Elliot tied me to the chair and gagged me. He told me he was going out for a bit and that I better "behave", as if what he was doing was behaving. As if I was the troublemaker.

Now we're back to the present. I could only hope that Austin, Trish, and Dez would be ok.

**Alright, you can hate me all you want. Just please review and continue to read my story. Alright not much to say here. Okay, one thing, I have a lot of ideas for the future but all of that is for after Christmas. I need Ideas for the next chapter. If you guys could be creative and give me some that'd be very helpful!**

-**Moosiebell :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Okay, I'm sorry that last chapter was super rushed and it would've been better if I slowed it down but I was so excited and I have so many ideas and..ugh I just can't...XD Anyways, I know this is a bit late but where I am typing this right now it's still Sunday, December 21st (Winter Equinox) And therefore I'm not late because I said I'd post a chapter every weekend! Now now I know it's sunday night and I've just barely made it but I am posting this today and it's the weekend! (not to mention winter break!) Okay, i'm rambling. Anyways, I only got two reviews but they're were super sweet (*cough* ****AustinAndAllyForeverX** **cough*) So I hope to get more reviews! (You know, as a Christmas gift...) That reminds me**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (ahhh alliteration) (see what I did there?XD) **

**Alright, alright! Ugh, can't I say I own Austin and Ally just for Christmas? Pwease? I guess not because nobody's answering me because I'm alone in my room listening to Love Song by Sara Bareilles...WAIT song change...Home by American Authors… Oh I don't own those either! You know what (or who may I say) I wish I owned? R5! XD You just gotta love 'em! Alright I don't own them either...Or anything I mention in this chapter…**

**Sorry, I'm still rambling Does anybody actually read this? Does anyone care about the disclaimer? Eh, tell me in reviews.**

**Oh! And if you want to talk to anybody about anything you can always PM or tell me what's going on in a review! Ok, so I didn't know what to write because nobody suggested anything but here goes...Sorry if this is complete crap. **

**Now I'm listening to Mean by Taylor Swift, sadly I don't own it…**

**OHMYGOSH NOW I'M LISTENING TO IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU BY R5! (Sorry I'm a fangurl)**

Austin's P.O.V.

Okay, so Ally should've been back from her date with Elliot 2 hours ago and I'm really worried. I never liked this Elliot guy. He seemed sketchy with all his piercings and tattoos. He even wears all black! I mean, talk about a downer. They left for a picnic at noon and said they'd be back around 5:00 p.m. It's 7:00 p.m And it starts getting dark at 4:00 p.m.! What if he kidnapped her? What if he raped her? What if he's an alien from Skaro and plans to exterminate her**(1)**?

"Austin, calm down! You're pacing the room like a genius scientist finding his breakthrough!" Trish yelled at me. Trish and I were in the living room together. Dez left an hour ago and we were supposed to be planning my next gig but that never happened.

"Sorry Trish! It's just..I'm so worried about Ally and I don't get a good ora from that Elliot guy no matter if he was a super sweet dork in Ally's camp. He ain't that kid from camp anymore." I replied back, worry filling my voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm worried about Ally, to! I _am _her best friend since kindergarden! I think we're all a bit agitated...I'm sure she's fine! They probably just went out to see a move after or something!" Trish laughed nervously.

"Don't you think she would've texted you that they were gonna watch a movie? Besides, there hasn't been any good movie releases lately." Trish and I looked at each other with wide eyes before bolting out of the house.

We ran. We ran all the way to the park. We looked everywhere. We split up. Finally, I found something. I saw an abandoned picnic blanket and basket with body marks on the blanket. It was in an excluded area of the park. I looked around inside the picnic basket and found a jar of pickles with heart shaped salami. Ally. But, where were they? If they had went to see a movie than they would've picked up their stuff. Suddenly a cough was heard behind me. I slowly turned around. I was face to face with Elliot. Well, he was like 6 feet away. But, you know.

"Come back looking for your little girlfriend?" Elliot teased.

"Where's Ally?" I replied sternly.

"You think I'm just going to tell you? Yeah, I took her her to Disney World!" Elliot said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me where Ally is!" I shouted out to him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked coolly.

"Because you value your life." Yeah, I just went there. I don't care what it takes. I will get the girl I love back.

"Fine."

"Huh?" That threw me off guard. But I quickly covered it up and managed to play it off coolly. "Elliot I will go to the ends of the earth to get Ally back. I will make you wish you weren't even born if you don't tell me where Ally is! I wouldn't play with my emotions if I were you!" I said to him.

"Oh, but it's so much _fun!_" Elliot replied menacingly.

"So is telling me where Ally is."

"So is hurting her." Elliot replied. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…" I didn't have to finish my sentence.

"Oh, but I would!" Elliot had a smirk plastered over his face and a certain mischievous gleam in his eye. "Touching her is also fun! And those lips are just so soft and infused with strawberry lip balm!" My face was turning red and my muscles tensed. How dare he. How dare he? I took a step closer. He took a step closer, to. We kept this up until we were only about a foot and a half to two feet apart. I didn't hesitate to punch Elliot right in the nose. Blood started to pour from it and I was sure I had broken it. Elliot doubled over and held his nose with his hand. I smirked.

"Tell me where Ally is." Was my one demand. Elliot stood straight up and teased me about Ally.

"Oh, her breasts, Austin! So soft and squishy!"

"And that butt of hers!"

"She's one hottie, Austin!"

Everytime he did this I would throw a punch his way. He always ducked. I noticed was that he was slowly backing up. All the way to a stone wall.

"And the best part! She touched me back! She _wanted _me! She kissed me back!" Elliot hissed. I threw my hardest punch yet to his head. One problem, I missed. Elliot jumped out of the way and I ended up hitting the stone. I probably broke my hand doing that. I let out a cry of pain and held my hand in my other hand. I leaned against the wall, panting. Elliot's nose was starting to throb. At least I did that to the guys. Elliot walked up to me and snickered.

"I'm going back to Ally." Elliot hissed in my face. He quickly kneed me in my unmentionables, turned on his heel and left before calling out over his shoulder. "And don't you worry about Trish and Dez! I explained to them that we just went out to a movie afterwards. They said that's what they thought. I told them I'd have Ally text them when she would get back!" Elliot laughed as he walked away, throwing his head back. That made me want to flippin kill the guy. Instead I crumpled to the ground in a heap of a mess.

Ally's P.O.V.

I needed to think of a plan fast. Luckily, I'm small and could wiggle my hands out of the ropes I was tied to. I quickly untied the ropes around my waist which freed up the rest of my arms except for my shoulders which had a rope around them, crossing over my chest and upper back. I undid that rope. I had another rope around my knees, tieing on the back of my chair. After I untied that one I untied the one around my ankles. I took the gag out of my mouth, finally being able to talk again. I looked around the room. There was a window but I remember Elliot locked it. I tried it anyway. Yep, locked. Besides we're on the second floor and there's nor roofing or anything beneath the window. I rolled my head back in exasperation. Pulling my hands through my hair when I saw a skylight. I never saw him lock that. It was worth a shot.

I climbed onto his bed which was beneath the skylight. I was still too short. I put his desk chair on top of the bed along with a few pillows. I climbed onto the desk chair and pillows. My balance was wobbly but I managed to actually open the skylight! It wasn't locked! It used up a lot of upper body strength but I did a pull up so that my head and arms out of the skylight. I pried a knee up onto the skylight and after that I just pushed myself up, onto the roof. I knocked over the chair and pillows before closing the skylight. I looked around. The night was beautiful. I took a moment to just gave up at the stars.

Tears stung my eyes. I really didn't expect Elliot to do that to me. I guess I should've seen it coming, though. With all those tattoos on his neck and piercings on his nose, eyebrow, and lip. I was taught not to judge a book by it's cover so I didn't. I probably should've. If I were to meet him a few weeks ago and had he asked me out I probably would've rejected him. But I knew the Elliot from camp. Not the new and desperately not improved Elliot.

I blinked my eyes to the point of no tears. I looked around for a balcony or something. Surely, on the other side of his house there was a big balcony with a tree next to it with lots of branches. The balcony probably belonged to his parents. And the tree was perfect for climbing down. I quickly jumped down onto the balcony and climbed over the small fence. I jumped onto the nearest branch and clung for dear life. Once I was secure. I shifted down the branch and stepped my foot onto a lower branch. I continued this process until I was only 4 feet off the ground. I jumped down and ran to the front of the house.

That's when I saw Elliot parking his car in the driveway. What I did next took a lot of courage. And I can't believe that I, Allyson Marie Dawson, was about to do what I'm about to do. When Elliot got out of the car but before he slammed the door shut I marched up to him. I marched up to him and slapped him right across the cheek. Elliot stood in shock as I grabbed his keys and drove off with his car, which I then noticed was our car that he stole! How dare he? I also noticed his throbbing nose. Where'd he get that from? He better of not hurt my friends! He better of not hurt Austin…

I drove back to our house and found Trish and Dez there. They were happy to see me and Trish asked how my date went. I explained everything to them and by the end I was sobbing. Trish's shoulder was wet with my tears and she was rubbing my back soothingly. It didn't pass my attention that Austin was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, w-where's Austin?" I asked, still choked up from my sob fest. I saw Trish's forehead crinkle and her nose scrunch.

"I-I don't k-know…" Trish confessed. I could tell realization dawned on her at that moment that she hadn't know where Austin went. What were her and Dez doing that could make her forget about Austin? My eyebrows raised. I decided to let it pass this one time. "Last time I saw him, we were looking for you at the park and we split up. That's the last time I saw the guy. My eyes widened as I remembered Elliot's throbbing nose. I scurried to the car, keys in hand. I drove to the park as fast as I could. I looked around quickly once I got there before running to where the picnic had been. I saw Austin unconscious on the ground next to a stone wall.

"AUSTIN!" I shrieked. Austin moved his head and faintly opened his eyes.

"A-ally?" The woozy boy asked weakly.

"Oh my god, Austin! How did this happen?" Austin decided to ignore my question.

"Ally! Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that!" I said to him in worry. I saw his throbbing hand and practically exploding with worry. "Your hand!"

"I'm fine" Austin said to me. Like I was gonna believe that.

"Austin, you are not fine. I'm taking you to the hospital right now!" I said to him sternly.

"Only if you tell me what happened between you and Elliot" Austin said with authority. I sighed.

"Fine, but I wanna hear your story, to." I told him everything that happened and I could see anger eating away at him. I was crying, once more. This time I felt much more comfortable. Even if it was only 20 degrees outside. A light snow covered us. Austin rubbed soothing circles on my back. His strong, warm, muscular arms wrap around my small frame. He kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled my head into the nape of his neck. Austin told me his story. And I immediately looked up at him when he finished.

His lips were crashing right onto mine. And I didn't mind at all. We kissed for about 10 seconds but it was enough to go back for seconds. This time I leaned up and captured his lips. He kissed back instantly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you" He breathed out onto my lips.

"I love you, to" I replied. That's when I realized that I really did love him. I love him with all my heart. He pulled a goofy grin and I couldn't help but replicate it on my own face.

"Merry Christmas" He whispered.

"Happy Holidays"

**Don't know if anyone noticed but that's a Doctor Who reference! XD I love Doctor Who...though my DW fanfiction is on hiatus right now and my readers don't know that...But I'm better at updating this one than that one!**

**So this chapter is a good length...Kinda long Sorry for my giant A/N at the beginning...So I'll probably do a Christmas Auslly one shot in the next couple of days latest will be Christmas eve. So...yeah! Next chapter Austin goes into the hospital and a certain someone *cough* Elliot *cough* may or may not go to jail…**

**Pwease review! Ideas would be great! Though I have a lot, I could always use more! **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-moosiebell :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! So a lot of you were practically begging me to update early**

**(like today or tomorrow) So you can expect that christmas one shot tomorrow (or maybe even today) I'm not posting it on Christmas or Christmas eve because you guys will probably be doing family stuff and not even go on fanfiction those two days…So, I don't own and products mentioned in this chapter nor do I own Austin and Ally...Huge bummer...Alright! let's get this chapter going! Woooo! O also noticed that in my last chapter I said that Ally and Elliot went to the park when they never did. I was confusing it with the dreams I wrote...so sorry about that. Just pretend they went to the park before his house. Also, I made up Fiscaliopus and Doctor Regnew.**

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally helped me to the car on the other side of the park. She quickly drove to me to the emergency room and told the receptionist what happened before sitting in the waiting room. We had to wait for about 40 minutes before being ushered by a nurse into a hospital room. We sat down and waited for another 20 minutes before a doctor came in. So it took us an hour before we got any help. AT AN EMERGENCY ROOM! The doctor looked at my hand before running a couple of tests on it. Some of those tests hurt. A lot.

"Okay, , I'm sorry to inform you that you have broken your hand. You're going to need surgery on it." The doctor said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, now. Well, today. In about an hour. You'll just have to wait here during that tiiii-Ms, Dawson can I take a look at your wrist?" Doctor Regnew-as his nametag said-questioned.

"Ummm...sure? Why?" Ally replied. Why would Dr Regnew care about Ally's wrist right now?

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe." Was all he said. Maybe? MAYBE?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trish questioned.

"Just let me run some tests on you Ally and let me take a look at your wrist. Did anything happen tonight, ?" Ally sighed and told the story and I told mine. He called the nurse into the room and told her to call the police and to get the things needed to conduct the tests for Ally as long as to get everything ready in a separate room for my surgery. After taking the tests on Ally's wrist he looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Ms. Dawson, I'm sorry to inform you that you have fractured your wrist. I'm guessing it happened when that, Elliot? Was it? Grabbed your wrist and yanked. You will also have to have surgery. But, it will happen at the same time as Austin's surgery and in the same room!" Dr. Regnew said before telling the nurse to get Ally's surgery ready.

"S-surgery? I-I-I've nnnnever had s-surg-gery before!" Ally said in panic.

"Shhhh….Ally it will be alright. I will be right next to you the whole time." I said soothingly.

"Yeah, but you'll be getting surgery to!" Ally said in defense. I sighed.

"Ally, you have to trust me on this, alright." She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head. "Alright, good, I love you." I continued.

"I love you to." Ally mumbled. I could tell she was still nervous but trusted me on this.

Ally's P.O.V.

An hour later, Austin and I were in hospital gowns, laying in gurneys, being wheeled off into the room where we were getting surgery. I could get up. I could run. I could, I could, I could, I could. But I didn't. Because Alyson Marie Dawson doesn't have the courage to. I laid there, millions of thought swarming my head about what I was just about to go through. Sure, I'd be unconscious with drugs pumping through my system, but still. What if the operation was a failure? What if I died? Or worse, what if Austin's operation was a failure? What if _he _died? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'll probably take my own life it that means Austin's is taken to! I mean, this _was _all my fault! I was the one who didn't lock the door that night. Austin probably thought it was his fault. It wasn't. I don't workout. I'm not strong. Maybe if I was I would be able to fight back more than I did. Beat Elliot to the park. Find Austin first. Ugh, what am I gonna do with myself?

The nurses and doctors wheeled my gurney to a stop inside fairly big room. Austin's gurney was about 10 feet to the left of me. I was closer to the door. Austin turned his head to the right and I turned mine to the left so we were looking at each other. He mouthed I love you to me and blinked before the nurses told us to look at them and the put a gas mask over my face. I slowly became woozy while smelling strawberry laughing gas before going unconscious.

A couple of hours later, I slowly woke up to an empty room. There was a cast over my forearm and hand. The cast was light pink, the color I chose earlier. I looked over at Austin's sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful. Suddenly, he started to wake up. He blinked his several several times. Then he looked down at his yellow cast before looking over at me with a goofy smile on his face. Dr. Regnew congratulated us and said that both operations were a success. Austin smiled even bigger and I couldn't help but smile back. He then told us he'd like us to stay overnight for observation.

"See, I told you we'd survive." He said quietly to me.

"You never said that, you just told me to trust you."

"And how'd that work out for you?"

"Eh, pretty good." Austin chuckled and winked at me.

"Maybe you should do it more often."

"I always trust you."

"Good"

"Good" I repeated. We would kiss right now but we're 10 feet apart. Austin's cast was neon yellow and was bigger around the hand. It also went to about halfway over his forearm. My cast was light pink and covered my entire hand and forearm. It didn't cover my fingers. Austin's slightly covered his fingers. Mine was lighter around my hand and it was a bit thicker over my forearm. I looked at the digital clock built into the wall. It was 11:00 p.m.

"I think we should get to bed. I'm tired." I told Austin with a yawn escaping my mouth. Austin chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're tired!" Austin gushed. I smiled fondly at him. "But you're right, we should get to bed. Today was a big day and we can't leave until noon tomorrow. Gosh, tomorrow's Christmas eve's eve! Guess we're spending Christmas with casts."

"Might make it hard to open presents. Maybe I should just return all of them." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"No! Don't do that! I can still open present just fine!" I smirked.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. Now, let's get to bed." A nurse came into our room and turned off the lights. she also rolled our beds closer together so we were only 3 feet apart. Austin leaned over and grabbed my hand. As we closed our eyes and fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing.

Austin's P.O.V.

The next morning they let us go at noon, as they said they would. We went our separate ways to change back into our other clothing we had worn here. Right as we got home, Ally changed and threw away all her clothes from last night. She said that they only reminded her of what happened.

Now, it was 10:35 p.m. and Ally wanted to go to bed. The only problem was that Ally didn't want to have the inevitable nightmare soon to haunt her tonight. There was only one thing she could do.

"A-austin? Do you think you could I could sleep with you tonight? Not in the sexual kind of way. Just to sleep in your bed with you. So I know you could protect me." Ally asked, nervousness filling her voice.

"Ally, I'd love it if you slept with me tonight." I replied, hoping my soothing voice would calm the small and fragile girl in front of me.

Ally's P.O.V.

I smiled fondly at the taller boy. I jogged up the stair and brushed my teeth before changing into my pajamas. I grabbed a brush and headed towards Austin's room. He had the room with the king bed, lucky him. I sat on the edge of his bed as I waited for him. When he came out not even a minute after I did he started to stare at my hair moving under the bristles of the wide-toothed brush.

"H-hey Ally" Austin said, a little bit of nervousness clouding his voice. Why was Austin Moon nervous?

"Hey Austin!" I replied casually.

"Can I brush your hair?" Austin asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course!" I replied. He physically relaxed and sat down next to me. I turned my back to him as he took the brush out of my hands. He slowly started to brush streaks of my hair. I could tell he enjoyed this. After he was done I hopped into bed and started to read. Austin followed suit. After about 20 minutes. I put in the bookmark and closed the book.

"Austin? You ready to sleep?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah, one second." He said, caught up in the book. "Let me finish this page." He continued. I silently watched him as his eyes slowly moved down the page before he turned the page and read one sentence. He put the bookmark in and closed the book.

"Good book?" I asked, a smirk formed itself on my face.

"Haha, laugh all you want! I actually really like this book!" Austin told me with dignity. I glanced at the title. _The Notebook. _

"I haven't actually ever read that book before." I replied to Austin.

"Wait, wait. Hold up, I have read a very famous novel and Ally hasn't? Somebody call a doctor! Somethings mixed up here!" He said. I laughed as I shut out the lights. Before a sentence could even be formed in somebody's head Austin had wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer to his body. We were flesh to flesh. My back pressed against his chest. Our legs tangled together. I didn't have any nightmare tonight and I knew I wouldn't tomorrow night, for it would be christmas eve night. But the next night, I knew I was going to have those inevitable nightmares. I drifted off into a deep sleep with Austin's arms around me. AS I was holding one of his hands, the rest of my arm pressed against his while my other arm was pushed up against my chest. Even if today was bad. Tonight was adorable.

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry my chapters are kinda short but I update a lot and I usually write late at night so I have to go to bed and stuff so...yeah. Anyways, it's past 11 p.m. Now, that's normal for me (except on school nights) and my mom wants me to go to bed so I'm writing this as fast as physically possible so sorry if it's kinda rushed! I haven't ever read **_**The Notebook**_ **but I hear it's brilliant!**

**-moosiebell :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everybody! OHMYGEEZERS Happy belated Birthday Ross Lynch! He's 19! Like, what? I love R5! Riker, Rocky, Ellington Ratliff, Rydel, and Ross! (Not to mention Ryland) So, last chapter in the A/N I said something about Fiscaliopus...yeah that was part of my original chapter but I decided not to use that because it was too depressing so I changed it but I didn't change the author's note so...sorry! Anyways, I'm a bit late on updating but I'll try to update every day this week starting today. I didn't update over the weekend because of tiredness and hanging out with friends. Actually, I probably won't get to every single one of those days! I'll try, though! I'll update **_**at least**_ **3 more times! Alright, I don't own A&A or anything mentioned in this chapter...So, nobody gave me any ideas for chapters and I'm looking for ideas so be brave and creative and give me an idea through a review (or PM me…) Love you guys! R&R READ ON!**

Austin's P.O.V.

It's December 29th, 6 days since the accident. Every night a nightmare haunts Ally in her now un-peaceful sleep. The only night she didn't have a nightmare was Christmas eve night. Today I decided Ally, Trish, Dez, and I are gonna have a movie marathon. It's gonna be an all day event. We're gonna build a fort in the living room, never get out of our pajamas, make a truck load of popcorn, have some hot chocolate, and watch a ton of movies. We'll watch Disney, horror, adventure, rom-coms, chick flicks (It's weird how we all like chick flicks), sci-fi, survival, and silent movies. I'm hoping all the movies will get Ally's mind off what happened. I know whenever I watch a movie I can't stop thinking about it when I go to sleep. Watching a ton of movies will definitely get her mind off things. Hopefully.

Trish and Dez were in the other room setting up the fort while Ally and I made popcorn and hot cocoa. I set the big bowl of popcorn on the counter while Ally got out 4 mugs. I grabbed 4 packs of swiss-miss hot cocoa mix. Ally poured milk into the mugs as I grabbed them and put them in the microwave.

"Austin! Not all at once! The milk won't become hot! You have to put them in one or two at a time!" Ally complained to me.

"Eh, I'm sure they'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" I replied, casually. And I was right. As the two minute timer went off, I looked at Ally pointedly. I dipped finger in the hot cocoa, checking the temperature. They were all perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Nice and toasty. I dumped the hot cocoa mix into the mugs. Ally stirred them together as I grabbed whipped cream from the fridge.

"Whipped cream? Really, Austin?" Ally looked at me, questionably. Take notice that we are doing all of this with casts. Which we have to keep on for 6 weeks. Or, 5 weeks, since it's been a week.

"Yes, really, Ally, whipped cream! And chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows! And cinnamon sticks!" I yelled excitedly. Ally rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Alright, sugar boy! Hold your horses! I'm not even sure if we have all those things!" Ally said, looking up at me with amusement evident on her face. I pouted at her as she check the cupboards for what he asked for. I saw Ally sigh as she turned around with said toppings. I pumped my fist into the air.

"Yes!" I shouted with excitement. Ally chuckled and rolled her in amusement. Ally slowly applied all the toppings perfectly to her and Trish's hot cocoas so they looked like something out of a movie. Once Ally was done I grabbed the whipped cream and messily covered me and Dez's hot cocoas with it, along with the other toppings.

"Austin! You're so messy!" Ally said to me.

"Ally! Relax, everything doesn't have to be pitch perfect!" I laughed. "See what I did there?" I asked her.

"Yes, Austin, 'pitch perfect' like the movie. The movie I haven't seen." Ally replied. I stared at her in shock.

"You've never seen Pitch Perfect? How could you?" I asked the small girl in front of me with two mugs of hot cocoa in her hands. She just shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before! Never had the chance!" Ally said, simply as she walked into the living room, giving Trish her mug. Trish thanked her as Ally put her mug on the small table by the couch. Ally walked back into the kitchen to grab her popcorn as I gave Dez his hot cocoa.

"Well, now you have the chance!" I said as Ally walked back out into the living room.

"Chance to do what?" Trish asked as she and Dez did the final touches to the fort. Which wrapped around the T.V. and the whole floor area in front of the couch.

"Chance for Ally to watch Pitch Perfect!" I replied.

"I love that movie! It's so funny!" Trish fangirled to me.

"Well, it's the first movie in our movie marathon!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Trish shouted.

"I'm not sure guys, isn't it kinda inappropriate?" Ally asked, uneasily.

"Ally, it's rated PG-13! You're eighteen!" I pointed out.

"Alright…" Ally sighed. I smiled as I played the movie on Amazon Prime. Throughout the movie I saw Ally smile and laugh a couple times, which, in turn, made me smile. By the end of the movie Ally was squealing because of the kiss at the end**(Spoilers! Sorry!)**.

Six hours and 4 movies later we're all still in the fort but in completely different positions. At first, we were all sitting separate on pillows and blankets. Now, Trish is leaning her head on Dez's shoulder with his arm around her. They're leaning back against the bottom of the couch. Ally is in between my legs, sitting on the floor. My arms are around her waist and her arms are lying on top of mine. Ally's back is pressed up to my chest. We're watching tangled but Dez and Trish passed out at 'When Will My Life Begin?". Right now, Rapunzel and Flynn are in the boat, singing, watching the floating lanterns. But we're not actually paying attention. We turned the volume down so that it's more like background noise. Now, Ally and I are playing would you rather. But we're not doing super gross or bad ones. We're doing whatever comes to mind first.

"So, Austin, would you rather play with a friendly monkey, or a friendly bear?"**(1)** Ally asked me.

"Easy, friendly monkey. That way we could swing around on trees together and be awesome!" **(2)** I answered.

"I don't know, if I had to choose, I'd go with the bear. Then, we could cuddle." Ally replied.

"But they key word is play. So, you'd rather play with a bear than a monkey?" I asked her.

"No, monkeys seem much more fun. But I'd much rather _cuddle_ with a bear." Ally changed her mind.

"I don't know, as long as the monkey was calm, I'd rather cuddle with the monkey." I replied.

"Why?" Ally questioned.

"Because then I could hold the monkey in my arms." I explained.

"That's because you're a guy." Ally pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

"I've noticed that guys would rather hold while cuddling. While girls would rather be held while cuddling." Ally explained.

"Hm. I guess that's true. I've never noticed that before. It's a good thing, though. That way, there's no conflict when it comes to boys and girls cuddling together." I said.

"Yeah." Ally replied.

"Okay, so, would you rather kiss me right now or continue watching Tangled?" I asked Ally, smirking.

"Hmmm, that's a hard one." Ally replied, sarcastically.

"Is it, now?" I asked.

"Yes" Ally said.

"It shouldn't be." I whispered huskily into her ear. I could tell she was slightly flustered with goosebumps on her neck and a shiver passing through her. "You cold?" I asked in the same tone, getting closer to her, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

"Not anymore."

"Good, do you want to answer my question now?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go with tangled."

"Wrong answer."

"It can't be wrong. This game is based off a matter of opinion."

"You don't always get what you prefer."

"No, but maybe I don't prefer Tangled."

"Than why'd you answer with it"

"Maybe I wasn't talking about the movie."

"What were you talking about?" With everyone of my answers I replied with that same husky tone. With my body squeezed tight to hers. My mouth right next to her ear.

"Maybe I was talking about getting tangled in you." Ally answered. With that, I crashed my lips onto her collar bone. I slowly made my way up her neck and stopped at her ear. I nibbled on the lobe of it slightly. I trailed kisses down Ally's jaw bone. I kissed her chin and went up her other jaw bone. I kissed her all over her forehead. Than cheeks. Than nose.

"You sure you don't want to watch Tangled?" I asked, huskily. I leaned my nose and forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"I'm sure"

"Good, 'cause we weren't gonna watch it anyways." I said before moving my lips down onto her's.

Ally's P.O.V.

That night I had an interesting dream. Thankfully, it wasn't a nightmare. It was only a dream. A dream filled with long blonde tangled hair, a cappella wars, talking snowman, running through mazes, shirtless muscular men on horses, maleficent, and a talking raccoon and his best friend who is a tree. I'd rather not try to explain what happened in my creative and imaginative brain that night. Must've been all those movies, since everything that happened in my dream was related to one of the movies we watched. I got up out of bed and got dressed. I ate some breakfast downstairs before coming back up into my room to do my morning skincare routine and natural makeup. I curled my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked back down the stairs to find everybody up and ready.

Today is the first day of play rehearsal. We all auditioned at the community theatre for a roll in 'The Wizard Of Oz' **(3)**. Dez got the roll of the Tin Woodsman, Trish got the Cowardly Lion, Austin is the Scarecrow, and I'm Dorothy.

"I call shotgun!" Dez yells as we walk out to the car. We all roll our eyes at Dez as Trish and I get in the backseat. Austin starts the car and drives us to the theatre.

"So, Ally, did you have any nightmares?" Trish whispered to me on our way to the theatre.

"Nope, but I had a very interesting dream about all the movies we watched." I replied, casually. Trish smiled.

"Great! I'm glad it worked. Let's hope they won't come back tonight." Trish said as Austin put the car in park and we all got out. I could tell Trish was telling the boys everything that happened on the way here between Trish and I. We settled in some of the seats in the third row in the theatre. Everybody was sitting in seats up to the fifth row. Suddenly, a woman came out that happened to look a lot like the drama teacher in High School Musical. I recognized her. She was the woman who held the auditions.

"Greetings, Everyone! Welcome to 'The Wizard Of Oz!"! Today, we're going to do a read-through of the script and start blocking the first scene!" Mrs. Brack, the play director, announced.

Austin's P.O.V.

We were almost done blocking the first scene when Ally got a call on her cell-phone.

"Cellular telephones should be turned off during the hours of the theatre!" Mrs. Brack shouted.

"Sorry, I'll get it." Ally said as she scurried past me, Trish, and Dez to get to her seat and grab her bag, which held her cell-phone. She almost declined the call and turned off her phone. She stopped when she looked at the number. "Ummm, actually, may I take this call? It's important!" Ally said to Mrs. Brack.

"Well, who is it?" Mrs. Brack asked.

"The hospital." Ally replied.

"I have a strict policy for no cell phones during theatre hours...But this could be important. You may take this _one _call." Mrs. Brack said to Ally. Ally thanked her and went out into the hall. What could the hospital want? Did it have something to do with our casts? All I know is that when she came back out. Ally looked shaken.

"Umm, Mrs. Brack, can I be excused?" Ally asked the older woman.

"Why?" Mrs. Brack fired back at her.

"Personal matter." Ally replied.

"You know you are only allowed to miss three play practices." Mrs. Brack started.

"I know" Ally replied.

"And you are the lead." Mrs. Brack continued. Ally nodded.

"And this is the first rehearsal." Mrs. Brack finished.

"Yes, yes it is." Ally said. Mrs Brack looked at her for a long time and Ally returned the look.

"You may be excused." Mrs Brack finally said. Ally gave a slight smile and thanked her. She then looked at me. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Want me to drive you?" I asked her. Ally nodded. I looked at Mrs. Brack who also nodded, signally that I was excused. I looked at Trish and Dez silently telling them I would be back later to pick them up. They nodded as Ally and I turned around and walked out. Ally got in the passenger seat as I started the car. "Do you want to talk about is?" I asked the shaken girl beside me. Ally kept silent and slowly shook her head. I took that as a 'No'.

"I'm here to see Marie Repeldi." Ally said to the woman at the desk once we got to the hospital. Marie Repeldi...Where had I heard that name before? Before I had time to figure it out Ally and I were escorted into a room with an old woman lying on the bed. Suddenly, realization was thrown at me like a baseball. Marie! The old woman from the Christmas tree farm! Why is she in the hospital?

"Marie! What happened to you?" Ally asked once it was just the three of us in the room along with Marie's doctor.

"Oh, it was just one of 'em Christmas trees. Fell right on top of me." Marie replied with a chuckle.

"A Christmas tree fell on you!?" Ally shouted. The doctor signaled for her to keep quiet. Ally mumbled a sorry. "Will she be alright?" Ally asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid not. Marie already knows this but…"**(4)** The doctor gave us the news and Ally started to cry. She crumpled down onto the floor into a little ball. Marie started to comfort her with words as I comforted her with my hand, rubbing her back. I hugged her. The doctor told us visiting hours were up. I gently and slowly lead Ally out of the room as we said goodbye to Marie. Ally's face was buried into my chest as we walked out. Nurses, doctors, and patients gave us sad looks. As if they knew what had happened. Because this probably happens often. I got into the car and on the way home Ally balled up in her seat and put her head in her hands. I took Ally up to my room and we laid on the bed together. Ally finally stopped crying into my shoulder and looked up at me with big, red, puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ally."

"I'm sorry, to, Austin."

"I love you."

"I love you, to." And with that I slowly kissed her. Passionate and full of emotion. I pulled away and looked in her eyes. I could feel myself falling asleep and I'm pretty sure Ally is, to. Two lovers, asleep in each others arms.

**Hey, everybody! I left you with a cliffhanger Mwahahahaha! You can probably figure out what happened...hehehe...So, I don't own anything but any characters I make up (You can probably tell who those characters are…) **

**1. I got asked this and I thought it was hilarious.**

**2. This was my answer.**

**3. We're doing this as a school play. I'm the Cowardly Lion!**

**4. I intentionally didn't tell you what happened to Marie. That wasn't a mistake.**

**Alright. R&R. Review! Give me ideas because I'm low on those (Like unrealistically low.) And I'm sorry I'm late on updating! 'Til next time! Bye!**

**-moosiebell :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter 10! Woooo! So sorry I didn't post yesterday-lot's of stuff happened. I was supposed to have a sleepover but that got cancelled 'cause she's sick so I'm having another one with a different girl (my best friend) tonight….Anyway, last night I got caught up in re-watching 'The End Of Time' (which I don't own) because it came on last night. For all those who don't know what that is-it's a Doctor Who (don't own it) episode-and a very dramatic one at that. Besides that, I have no excuse for not writing the chapter yesterday. Sooooo sorry. On another note, I only got two reviews last chapter and I know you can do better than that. Plus, those reviewers are people I'm friends with who I PM a lot so...yeah. I dare each and everyone of you to leave a review to this chapter. whether you hate it and you want to tell me that or you absolutely love it. It doesn't matter if you have any constructive criticism or not just tell me what you think! So yeah, I dare every single one of you to leave a review for this chapter-let's see how many of you actually do! Oh! And I'm still looking for ideas! Nobody is actually giving me any! Help!**

**Disclaimer: I, Brie notgonnasaymylastname, does not own Austin & Ally or any products mentioned in this chapter. **

Ally's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to navy blue fabric. Not only is it navy blue fabric, it's a shirt. A shirt that is not my own. A shirt that is currently on the torso of another human being. I slowly move my eyes up until I can see the face of this human being. Austin Moon. His eyes are shut, his breathing is even, his face is relaxed. He's still asleep. I try to see where we are but Austin's arms are too tight around me. I'm stuck here. I tried again. This time I got out of his embrace. I was almost out of his arm's length before he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his chest once again. Only this time I was facing out. I felt him nuzzle his nose into my hair. I smiled. I may aswell get comfortable if I'm gonna be here awhile. I know Austin. He sleeps in later than me. I turn around so I'm back the way I was in the first place. I rest my hands and head on Austin's chest. I doze off but not exactly fall asleep. This goes on for and hour. After an hour I wake up slightly and look up at Austin. Austin's eyes are trained on me.

"Hey, sleepy head." I say to Austin.

"Hey." Austin replied to me. His voice is all husky and scratchy like it is when most guys first wake up. Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday came back to me. My eyes began to water.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Austin asked me, concern clouding his eyes. "Is this about what happened yesterday?" I solemnly nodded my head. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault" I say back.

"I know, but...I don't know. I wish this didn't happen."

"That she didn't die last night?" Austin nodded. "She wouldn't died of old age in a few months, anyway. At least that's what they said. She decided that she would rather die last night than die in a few months. In which, one of those months she would have to stay in that hospital. I would've chosen the same thing she did. I just wish she didn't have to leave us this soon. I dreamed of her going wedding dress shopping with me, someday. I guess she wouldn't have made it to that day, anyway."

"How about we throw her a funeral?" Austin suggested. I nodded, tears flowing down my cheeks at the thought of a funeral. I hate funerals. I hate that I now have to plan a funeral for a dearly loved one.

Austin's P.O.V.

A week ago Marie died. Today is the funeral. Both Ally and I are supposed to perform. We both wrote a song. I wrote it all on my own and didn't even check it over with Ally. I did show it to my parents through Skype and Dez to see if it was, in fact, good. They said it was great! We all arrived there in black clothing. Dez and I are in black suits. Dez had to borrow one of my suits. He doesn't own black clothes. Trish and Ally are both in black dresses with black gloves. Trish is wearing a black sun hat. Ally is wearing a small black fishnet veil attached to a headband with a big black rose on it. Ally's wearing black heels. Trish is wearing black flats. We sat down. Ally went up to the coffin to say her last words to Marie. To look at her for the last time. Multiple people went up to give speeches before it was Ally's turn.

"Marie has been a life-long friend of mine. That's all we really were. Friends. Technically, that is. Emotionally, she was like my grandma. Not that grandma that you only see once a year. That grandma your best friends with. That grandma that lives down the street. That grandma that bakes you cookies. When I moved to Miami, I lost it. I did not want to go. I didn't want to leave Marie behind. I suggested she could come with me. She said she didn't want to be like all the other elderly people and live in Florida. She wanted to stay in Maine. She's a Mainer. And will always be a Mainer-as will I. Or as she says-Mainah! You know, because cliche Mainers and the ones that live up north don't pronounce the R's! Alright, back to the eulogy. Marie will always stay in our hearts. Helping people find the right Christmas tree in heaven. Baking cookies for everybody." Ally started to tear up. "I remember one day when I was 8 years old. She was playing dress-up with me. Well, I was dressing up, she was picking out things from this old trunk she had. Inside that trunk was full of vintage clothes from when she was 8. There was all kinds of cool stuff. Marie died at the age of 90. That stuff is from 82 years ago. 1932. Skirts and dresses. It was so much fun. That was 10 years ago. I'm 18 now. I never thought on that day that in 10 years, her time would be up. I always thought she would live forever. She would help me plan my wedding. I was wrong. I knew I was wrong before she died but I never wanted to believe it. Now, I have to believe it. I'm just glad I'm here. I'm now supposed to give a performance. This is a song I wrote called Safe & Sound." Ally announced. Ally walked over to a little stage they built adn stood next to the microphone.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

Ally was tearing up again my the end of the performance. It was a beautiful song. It sounded like a lullaby. Now, it's my turn.

_You'll be okay_

_You'll be okay_

_The sun will rise_

_To better days_

_And change will come_

_It's on it's way_

_Just close your eyes_

_And let it rain_

_'Cause you're never alone_

_And I will always be there_

_You just carry on_

_You will understand_

_You'll be okay_

_You'll be okay_

_Just look inside_

_You know the way_

_Let it go_

_Fly away_

_And say goodbye_

_To yesterday_

_'Cause you're never alone_

_And I will always be there_

_You just carry on_

_You will understand_

_And I will be strong_

_When love is gone_

_And I'll carry on..._

_You'll be okay_

_You'll be okay_

_The sun will rise_

_To better days_

_You'll be okay_

_You'll be okay_

_Just close your eyes_

_And let it rain_

_When you need it the most_

_And all you've got is a prayer_

_You must carry on_

_You will understand_

_You will understand_

_You will understand_

_You'll be okay_

_You'll be okay_

_You'll be okay._

"Thank you, that song was dedicated to my partner, best friend, and girlfriend, Ally Dawson." I said as I got off the stage. Ally started to tear up again. I walk over to her and give her a big hug. I opened my arms to Trish and Dez, to. A big group was just what we all needed right now. Ally's full out sobbing now and Dez being a sympathetic cryer started to cry, to. So, on the ride home we had two sobbing people.

During the week before the funeral Ally had a couple days of sobbing. Only coming out of her room for bathroom needs, food, and play rehearsal. Ally didn't want to lose her part as Dorothy in The Wizard Of Oz. At day 4 she finally came out of her room to hang out and such. By day 6 she was back to her old self. The day of the funeral was day 7. Today brought back everything from the first 3 days. Except this time she didn't lock herself in her room. She only sobbed for the car ride. I had Trish drive with Dez in the passenger seat so I could comfort her and cuddle with her.

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin sat in the back of the car with me as I poured my heart out into tears. He held me in his arms and rubbed my back, soothingly. He whispered little "I love you"s and "It'll be alright"s and stuff like that in my ear. God, I love this boy so much. This probably seems really cliche and cheesy but that's what we are. Cliche. I mean, come one, two best friends fall in love.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's short. I went out on an unexpected lunch with my family and we were gone for, like, 3 hours. Yeah, this is really short. I don't own Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift or You'll Be Okay by A Great Big World. I wanted to give you guys something, at least. My friend is coming in 40 minutes so I had to get this out before she gets here. So, I dare you all to review and am begging you to give me ideas. I mean, I have some, but I want options and i know you guys probably have some WAY better ideas so...Pwease? Oh! And shout out to heyitskaitlyn (I think that's your username, it's something like that…) She has great stories (seriously awesome)**

**-moosiebell :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! So, I'm gonna try to update today and tomorrow so I get those 3 updates I promised but it may not work out...See, today I have to clean my very messy room, write this chapter, go to a movie with my friend, and workout. Plus, I wanted to start writing another chapter today, if not, write a whole one and post it, than write another one tomorrow. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. And sorry is these posts are a little short. Okay, I only got 3 reviews last chapter and none of them have ideas for the story. Seriously, people, come on. I know you can do better. I'm pretty much BEGGING you to review and give me ideas. If you don't have any ideas than just say that you like my story (that really boosts my confidence) or maybe it's just a smiley face like this :D or this :) or maybe you type a heart 3. Anything! I don't care just type something! I take constructive criticism! Okay, sorry for my super long author notes. I'm not even sure if people read these…(put if you read these or not in the review you're gonna give at the end of this chapter…*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*) Alright, read on. Oh yeah! And I made up Kimberly! (Sorry for the language in this chapter..this chapter is definately a T.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Austin. Don't own Ally. Don't own Trish. Don't own Dez. Definitely don't own Austin & Ally. And I do not own anything that you recognize in this chapter. **

Ally's P.O.V.

A few days ago was the funeral. 4 1/2 weeks until Austin and I get our cast's off. Today, we had play rehearsal. The production is going along really well. Today, was different. Not the actual play rehearsal itself but afterwards. Austin and Dez were having a 'guy's day' instead of play practice, which means playing video games in the cool hangout area above the garage while eating pancakes and drinking soda. Since the second practice, I haven't missed a single play practice. Trish decided not to go today, she's feeling sick.

I went to fill my water bottle at the water fountain in the lobby of the theatre. A couple of girls were there, gossipping. I recognized them. They were the girls playing the wicked witch and her flying monkeys. The girl playing the wicked was named Kimberly-I think. She had obviously fake sterile blonde hair-you could tell because her roots were a deep brown. And a perfectly tanned body. She's about 5' 10" with piercing blue eyes. Her eyebrows were way overdrawn with makeup and she had way too much foundation on. She was wearing a skin-tight jeans-at least she had enough common sense to wear pants in January and not some short skirt or something. She also had a hot pink, form fitting blouse on. Her friends all looked the same but not quite as tall and only one or two of them had blonde hair.

"Look at this one. I can't believe _she _got the role of Dorothy." I heard Kimberly say to her minions.

"Ikr, like, it totes should have been you, Kim" One of Kimberly's girls said. Who do they think they are? They sound like valley girls from the 80's. After I finished with my water bottle I started to walk out to the car so I could go home.

"Woah, there, Alice? Is it? Where do you think your going." Kimberly said to me before I could get out the door.

"Yeah, Alice, where do you think you're going." Another girl said. I think her name's Taylor.

"My name is Ally, and I was actually gonna head home, now." I replied, warily. Kimberly, Taylor, and another girl named Rachel stepped in front of me.

"Not so fast, Alice...or Ally, or whatever your name is!" Rachel said to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the, pointedly.

"Can I just go home? My boyfriend's gonna start worrying." I said, trying to push my way through the spray-tanned girls. Seriously, no body who lives in Maine has tanned skin in January. I was scared that if I touched them, my hand would become orange from the fake tanner they used.

"Boyfriend? Yeah, right! Who would ever want a tiny little whore, like you?" Kimberly spat in my face.

"Ugh, I'm not even gonna try to defend myself." I said, looking up at the taller girl.

"Oh, look girls! She probably doesn't have a boyfriend! I mean, she doesn't have any evidence." Kimberly said, laughing with her girls before leaning down and saying the last sentence an inch away from my face.

"You want evidence? I have plenty. Just go online and look up Ally Dawson and Austin Moon.

"Austin Moon? The hot, popstar playing the Scarecrow? I get that you two are partners but I thought that was business relationship. Besides, he's mine. We've been going out since he got here two months ago." I just looked at her like she just ate her bright pink lipstick, which she probably has, I mean, how much lipstick does one need on their lips? Suddenly, Kimberly pushed me against the wall. "Look, you little bitch, miss two more practices and get kicked out of this play. That way, I become Dorothy and Taylor can be the Wicked Witch. And one more thing, stay out of my way!" Kimberly finished. Over Kimberly's shoulder I saw a mop of blonde hair standing behind her.

"Uhhh, Kimberly, you may want to turn around…" Rachel said to her.

"WHAT?! WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT?!" Kimberly yelled before turning around, looking up at Austin. "Oh! Austin! Heloooo...Don't you look cute today…" Kimberly changed her tone of voice to flirty and fixed his shirt. Austin batted her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Kimberly, stay away from my girlfriend. She doesn't deserve that." Austin said to her.

"Girlfriend? Seriously? She doesn't deserve _you_. You should be with me…" Kimberly said in a seductive tone.

"Kimberly, if anything, I don't deserve Ally. Ally's sweet, kind, caring, loving, talented, beautiful, amazing, and incredibly sexy." Austin said the last one winking at me. I blushed, as usual. "So, Kimberly, I suggest to you that you _stay away from her._" Austin practically demanded. Austin took my hand and lead me out the door. Kimberly and her girls looked at us, gaping.

"Thanks, Austin." I said as we got into the car. Austin took the keys from me and got in the driver's seat.

"No problem, Ally. " Austin replied, smiling. "Are you okay, though?" Austin continued, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kimberly was all talk, anyways. Plus, I think I can write a song about this experience.

"Oh yeah? When will we expect it to be done?" Austin asked.

"If I stay up late tonight, alone? Tomorrow by noon. If I don't stay up and you help? Tomorrow at noon." I replied.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna help!" Austin yelled like a little kid. I laughed.

The next day, at 1:00 p.m.

We're at the theatre, the whole cast is. Mrs. Brack and the whole cast came to see my performance of my new song. Even Kimberly. I stood up on stage and adjusted the mic.

"Hello, everyone! So today I'm going to sing a song I wrote last night with the help of Austin. This song is dedicated to Kimberly." I said into the microphone. Kimberly smiled triumphantly, as if we're best friends. "This song is called 'King of Anything'." I continued. I heard the music track start to play in the background.

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you, babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You've got the talkin' down_

_Just not the listening_

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide._

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

_Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

I finished the song. Kimberly understood the song but her minions obviously didn't. They surrounded her with smiles. Austin, Trish, and Dez smiled and cheered. Everybody but Kimberly is clapping. She's shooting glares at me.

**Hey everyone...Sorry this chapter is super short...Eek. Umm. Forgive me? Hate on me in reviews? Just review! Please! And GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE! I need ideas. I'm not sure what to do next! If I should do anything more with Kimberly and if so, what? Please! I don't own King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. Ok, by.**

**-moosiebell :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So, the most I got ideas-wise was a review that said 'FIGHT!' That's it. (Thank you, Guest) I'm not sure if that's referencing what happened last chapter or if they're pitching me an idea for this chapter but...idk. Well, my friend ImAliAndImFabulous0218 gave me a couple of ideas and I'm using one of them for this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short...Remember: Review! (It literally makes my day when even one of you reviews) **

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally is not mine. It never will be. Thanks alot, Disney. (I also don't own any products mentioned)**

**R&R!**

Ally's P.O.V.

Oddly, what Kimberly said the other day stuck with me. Do I deserve Austin? I mean, he's a hot, tanned, popstar. I'm just a ugly, pale, wannabe popstar. Austin deserves better. Austin deserves it all. He's sweet, kind, and loving. He's the sweetest guy I know!

So, I decided that after the last performance of our play tonight for the community, we're going to head back to Miami. One thing, I'm going to miss the plane 'accidently' and stay here in Maine. Austin will move on and find another girl he will love. While I stay in Maine and get an apartment. As much as it's gonna kill me, I have to do it. Austin should be with someone he deserves.

Austin's P.O.V.

Tonight, we're going back to Miami. Ally insisted. We just finished our last performance of 'The Wizard Of Oz' and I changed into normal clothes and waited in the lobby for Trish and Ally to change. Dez is waiting for them with me. 5 minutes later Trisha and Ally walked out in leggings and t-shirts with makeup-free faces and they're hair up in buns.

"Hey, I think I forgot something at the house. I think I'm going to grab a ride with Lindsey. You know, the girl playing Glinda the Good Witch of the North. We've kind of formed a friendship." Ally said to us right before we walked out the door.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the airport." I replied, casually.

A couple hours later we're just about to board the plane. Ally still isn't here. I've called and texted her 56 times and counting. I sighed after I finished leaving another message on Ally's phone. 57.

"Dez, what if she misses the plane?" I asked my best friend.

"Dude, relax, she can just get another flight. I think there's another one tomorrow morning. So stop worrying and relax. Look forward to the warm sun of Miami." Dez replied. I looked outside at the 6 inches of snow on the ground. I'm still nervous for Ally.

"But, she was supposed to grab one thing at the house and be back long before boarding time. The airport is only 15 minutes away from the house. What if she got in a car accident? What if she got killed 'cause a murderer/burglar in the house! Dude! Ally could be DEAD!" I pretty much screamed. People looked at me with weird looks and an old lady slapped me with her purse, lightly, and shushed me.

"Austin! Ally isn't dead! She probably just can't find what she lost and really needs it. Like her songbook." Dez reasoned.

"Then why hasn't she answered her phone or responded to any of my texts?" I fired back.

"Maybe that's what she lost. Her phone. Dude, calm down." Dez tried to relax me. It only helped a little.

1 hour later we're mid-way to Miami and there's a vacant seat next to me. Ally's seat. She never showed up. Ally never showed up. I thought back to Dez's words earlier, there's another flight tomorrow morning going to Miami. She'll make it.

Ally's P.O.V.

What I said to Austin, Trish, and Dez wasn't a complete lie. I mean, Lindsey did give me a ride home. And I'm actually gonna stay with her and be her new roomate. I feel horrible about what I did. I miss Austin so much. You never realize how much you love somebody until they're taken from you. But, I knew I have to do what I'm doing. Austin deserves someone better. Besides, Lindsey's really nice and a great chef. I'll survive. I'll need lots of rom-coms and frozen yogurt, but I'll survive. Austin can move on. Everything will be turn out fine.

1 month later, Austin's P.O.V.

Ally's still in Maine. Dez, Trish, and I are still in Miami. Dez gave up on trying to calm me down about Ally. We're were trying to raise enough money to get a plane ticket back to Maine. We decided only I would go back, to save money.

This past month all I've done is lock myself in my room, cry, eat, sleep, cry, cry some more, and practically cry my heart out. Ally could be dead! Or...she wouldn't stay behind to try to get rid of me, right? No, she wouldn't do that, she loves you. But, does that mean she's dead? Maybe she didn't have enough money to buy another flight back to Miami. Maybe she did lose her phone and never found it, that's why she hasn't called us.

We finally collected the money for me to go back to Maine. I'm actually just about to board the plane.

While I was walking through the Portland airport I thought I saw Ally boarding a plane. A plane heading for Miami. I quickly ran over to the attendants at the desk in front of the boarding doors.

"How much does a ticket for this flight cost?" I asked the lady wearing way too much red lipstick behind the desk.

"$500, you looking to buy a ticket, blondie?" The lady said.

"Uhhh, yeah. Look, I only have $300 dollars. Do you think that maybe you could let me on…?" I asked. The lady just looked at me. Her face said it all. Nope, not in a million years. Austin hated to play the card he's just about to play, but...he had to. For Ally. "Would it help if I'm Austin Moon?" I continued.

"Austin Moon? Yeah, right. My niece is obsessed with him. Let me see your ID." The lady scoffed. I handed her my driver's license. She looked up at me with her cat-eye glasses. "Huh, well, would you look at that. You are Austin Moon. I'll tell you what. If you sign and give me your shirt, I'll let you on the plane. Also, take a selfie with me. My niece will love this. Best birthday gift ever!" The lady continued. My shirt? Selfie?

"Uhhhh, ok…" I slid off my shirt and grabbed a sharpie from her desk and quickly signed my name. I saw some people stop and stare at me weirdly. The lady was staring at my abs. I quickly grabbed her phone and took a selfie with her. I then gave her my $ printed out and gave me my ticket before scanning it and letting me on the plane.

Once I started onto the aisle of the plane people were staring. One teenage girl couldn't keep her eyes off my chest. I blushed. A couple of people wanted my autograph. I stopped at my seat. I looked at the people sitting there. It was a three-person seat. The guy in the aisle seat had raven-black hair and blue eyes. He was also looking longingly at the girl next to him. Especially at her chest. And the girl next to him just so happened to be Ally.

"Ally!" I cried out in happiness.

"Austin?" I launched into my seat and wrapped my arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ally, I thought you were dead!"

"Austin, why are you shirtless?"

"Huh?" I looked down at my shirt. "Oh! Yeah, I could only get tickets on this plane if I gave the lady at the desk $300, a selfie, and my signed shirt for her niece." I quickly explained. I saw the raven-haired guy rub his hand on Ally's leg while he was reaching down to grab his water bottle. Only to spill the water bottle all over Ally's shirt. Mostly her chest. Ally's shirt is now see-through and you can see her bra. Which this guy couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"I'm so sorry! That was a mistake! Here let me help you…" The guy grabbed some napkins and started patting Ally's breasts.

"It's ok. I've got it." Ally replied, blushing but shooing his hands away.

"No, no, let me help you." The guy insisted.

"It's alright. I can clean up myself. I have an extra shirt in my bag, anyways." Ally said, trying to stand up.

"No, stay, I can help you." He pushed Ally back down.

"She said she's got this." I helped Ally stand back up and lead her into the aisle. I also helped her grab a shirt from her carry-on above her seat. Ally walked back out in a different shirt.

"Hey Ally, do you wanna switch seats?" I asked her. She nodded. Ally scooted into the window seat. I jumped into the middle seat. "Ally, why didn't you come back a month ago?" I asked her. Ally looked down. She then mumbled something. "What was that?"

**Oh my god sorry it's so short! I have to go but! Review! Sorry for the shortness! Ahhhhh Review!**

**-moosiebell :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, peoples of the world! So, school started this past Monday...It sucked. But I was kinda relieved that I didn't have to pst for like a week! I was not used to that because before then I was writing everyday! So, in my life right now I have to memorize around 90 lines for my school play 'The Wizard of Oz' (which I don't own) for my character The Cowardly Lion plus his own sing and a couple of songs! (I have about 23 lines memorized right now) Plus, I have to write this story and do homework which takes me a bit. Then, I also like to read fanfiction, I have school, and a social life! Haha, ok enough with my long author's note! It was me ranting...I guess it's me saying I'm sorry if I'm ever late on updating or if you guys like to know the details of my life...idk...I just wanted you to know just how busy I am…Oh, yeah! So please review and give me ideas! (I still haven't heard from you guys for ideas, seriously people) Also, I'm sorry if this story is moving at a fast pace from one thing to another...I'm doing like one problem per chapter lately and I've seen other stories do each of those problems in like 3 or 4 chapter, but if I did that your chapters would be ridiculously short so...sorry! Yeesh, every chapter I'm apologizing for something! XD I have a rambling problem…;D R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize!**

**R&R **

Ally's P.O.V.

Could I really tell Austin why I stayed behind? Would he be mad? I mean, we were in love. That means he would understand, right? Please tell me I'm right.

I repeated what I mumbled before, but louder. And a little more clearly. "I-I" I choked. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Austin. So I ran. I ran into the little, stingy bathroom on the airplane. I broke down and started sobbing. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the turbine. I couldn't take the drama. I couldn't take this all happening at once. I need time. I stayed in the laboratory for about ten minutes, quietly sobbing. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were slightly puffy and red. I wiped them and splashed my face with water to cool it down. It helped. A little. Kind of. Not really. But, you know. Whatever. The only person I really care about how I look around is Austin. But even with him, I can just be myself.

Which means I should be honest with him. And tell him what happened. But how? How am I supposed to tell Austin what happened? He'd probably agree with what Kimberly said. I don't deserve Austin. I came back out and sat in my seat. Austin looked at me with sincerity in his eyes.

"Hey" He finally said

"Hi" I replied, not daring a glance at him. I just kept staring at my now very interesting converse.

"Ally, what's wrong? Why did you run away crying in the bathroom? Why didn't you come with us a month ago? Why?" Austin asked, turning serious but still being sincere. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. We just kept staring into each other's eyes. After about five minutes Austin whispered. "Why?" He's choked up. He's starting to grow tears of his own. Neither of our tears dared to spill down our faces. They glistened in the light of the sun.

"Because" Was all I said. We continued to stare at each other. I felt myself leaning in. I saw Austin start to lean in, to. My eyes fluttered shut. The moment his lips met mine I remembered all our times spent together. I couldn't forget with all the sparks shooting from his lips, to mine, into my heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same with my waist, pulling me closer. The kiss was soft and warm until…

"Excuse me, Miss, Sir? No loitering is allowed on this airline." The flight attendant said to us. We jumped apart, our faces beat red. The guy who was hitting on Ally earlier smirked at us with his hand on the flight attendant-call button. Austin glared at him. He returned the glare. Austin then turned his attention to me.

"S-sorry about that…"Austin stuttered. Was he...embarrassed? Does he even still have feelings for me? Or was that al in the heat of the moment?

"Look, Austin, I stayed behind because of what Kimberly said." Confusion wrapped itself around Austin's features with slight anger.

"What did she say?" Austin's face was still red but not because of the kiss. Anger. But he'd never hurt a woman. I know Austin.

"She-" I choked. I broke down in tears. Again. Austin pulled me into his embrace as I cried onto his shoulder. His shirtless, toned, muscular shoulder. Why did we have to have hormones?

"Shhhhhh...it's ok, Ally. Don't rush yourself. You can tell me what she said when you're ready." Austin rubbed small circles on my back. He whispered small, sweet little things in my ear.

"Th-thanks, Austin. I-I think I'm ready…" I pulled back from his chest as he looked at me with concern.

"You sure?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah...If I don't now, when will I ever?" He nodded his head. "Kimberly said...she said that I-that I don't deserve you…" Austin furrowed his brows. I could tell he was going to speak so I cut him off. "She said that you're a hot, tanned popstar. And that I'm just an ugly, pale, untalented rat." I was silent for a moment. Then: "And she's right" Austin looked at me with confusion, a bit of anger, concern, and...longing?

"Ally, you know that's not true." Austin took my hands in his and locked eyes with me.

"How can I?" I pulled my hands away and looked away.

"Ally...Ally look at me." I continued looking away. He took my chin is his fingers and pulled my face towards his so I was forced to look him in the eye. Our faces are two inches apart. "Ally you are the most beautiful, talented, kind, sweet, caring lovable person I know. When you stayed back it killed me inside. All I did, was worry, eat, sleep, and lock myself in my room. I wrote a few songs about the pain. They probably stink." Tears started to form in my eyes again. Did I really hurt Austin that much? He probably hates me now… "Ally, I don't hate you." He continued.

"Did I say that out loud?" I don't think I did…

"No, but I can see it in your eyes. You think that I hate you. Which I don't. I love you."

"You do? Still? After all the pain I cause you?" I asked. How could he still love me?

"Of course! Ally, I never stopped. How could I? You're the most amazing girl I've ever met!" Austin replied, full of eagerness. "Do you still love me, though?" Concern and worry took over his face. I looked at him.

"Of course. When I stayed behind it caused me a lot of pain, to. I never stopped loving you, to." A smile broke out onto his face. I could help but duplicate it on my own face. Man, do I love this boy. We leaned in and had a chaste kiss, because there's no loitering, but it was still full of emotion, even more now.

"So, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Austin asked me. I giggled.

"Why, of course, I would love to be your girlfriend. But only if you become my boyfriend!"

"Deal"

"Deal" We kissed on it.

"I swear, if you two kiss again I will the call the flight-attendant back." The perverted guy but-in.

"So? They can't kick us off the plane! The worst they could do is ban us from this airline. Which I doubt they would do for kissing. They'd have to ban a lot of people from this airline then." Austin replied.

"Yes, but they might move you to the back of the plane!" He fired back.

"We're already in the third to last row! So they'd move us two rows back. Who cares? It'd get us away from you and we'd get to have alone time." I pointed out.

"That's it." Then he pressed that called flight attendant. "These two won't stop kissing and it's really bothering. I think the guy is forcing himself on her. Could you please move him? The lady can stay. She didn't do anything." They guy lied.

"What? That's not true!" Austin cried but the flight attendant was already moving him to the front of the plane. There must've been open seats up there. That or he would be in the flight attendant lounge for the rest of the flight. Now it's just me and the pervert. He scooted into Austin's seat. I was stuck between a pervert and a hard place.

"Hellooo, my name's Justin." Darn, that flight attendant call button is too high for me to reach. Curse, my shortness. "Your name's Ally, right?" His hand was on my leg. My thigh, to be exact. And a bit too high up. I nodded. Leaned over me, his other hand cupping my breast. This guy's insane. His hand on my thing climbed higher until it was under my dress, resting on my hip, right over the strap of my underwear.

"Go into the bathroom. Don't lock the door. Or else I'll make sure a certain someone's boyfriend gets it." I was too scared to protest. Don't forget, I'm still that scared little girl inside. I don't have enough courage to protest. I nodded. He pulled back his hands and let me step past him. I walked into the bathroom and left it unlocked. I waited inside. Two minutes Justin's in here and locking the door. Remember, these bathroom's are only about 3' by 4'.

Suddenly, Justin pushed me against the wall and started shoving his tongue down my throat. Not literally. Figuratively. His hands were feeling me over and in one quick swoop my dress was removed from my body. I stood there in my black lace underwear and matching bra while he scanned his eyes over my body, hesitating in certain areas. He had longing and want in his eyes. Lust. I gagged inside my head. All of the sudden I was in his grip and my bra fell to the floor. His hands were immediately on my breasts, squeezing hard. It hurt. His mouth was on one of them. It was sickly and gross. His cold, wet solivia over my nipple. He moved his mouth back over my own. One of his hands stayed on my breast while the other strayed down and started to slip off my underwear. He glanced down and saw my, ahem, you know what I mean.

That's when I kneed him in his, ahem, private parts...Who said I didn't have a plan? I just didn't expect it to escalate this quickly. I quickly pulled my underwear up and put on my bra. By then he was just about to punch me. I kicked him in the side of his head. I did gymnastics for a long time. I can lift my leg pretty high. I also do yoga. He fell, grabbing the side of his head. I pulled the dress back over my head. Justin got back up and was about to punch me, again but I slapped him and forced his head into a metal bar meant for holding onto during turbulence. He fell unconscious.

I looked in the mirror. I straightened myself out and walked out of the bathroom, casually. I walked to the front of the plane and saw Austin sitting in the flight attendant lounge, trying to convince the flight attendant that Justin was the bad guy, not him.

"Ally!" His eyes lit up when he saw me. "See, you can ask her yourself!" He told the flight attendant.

"Has this young man been causing you any trouble, miss?" The flight attendant turned to me.

"What? Of course not! He's my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. "It was the other guy. After you took Austin away, he started to rape me in the bathroom!" I saw Austin's face turn from relief to anger. He clenched his fists. The flight attendant looked at me in shock. "He's unconscious in the bathroom." I told them what happened. Austin seemed proud of me for my kick-butt ways but still was visibly worried. "Don't worry, I locked the door when I came out. Even if he does wake up, he'll be locked in there." I finished.

I grabbed Austin's hand and we walked back to our seats. Once we were seated we had a moment of silence. Then Austin kissed me. It felt good. So good. Especially after Justin's kisses. Which were slimy and gross. Finally, we pulled away.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Austin asked me. I nodded.

"He never hurt me. I almost did but I beat him to it." Austin smiled.

"I love my kick butt Ally. She's so cool. She's usually not this cool." I smiled and we kissed again.

**Hiiiiiii sorry it's short! It's dramatic. Also, does anyone read my author's notes? I really would like to know! And remember to give me ideas! I'm in desperate need of some! I also take constructive criticism! **

**-moosiebell :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everybody! I finally got an idea and some constructive criticism! (Thank you, Yo, who is a guest) I am using his/her idea but I'd really like if you guys send me some more ideas-it helps a lot more than you'd think. ImAliAndImFabulous0218 gave me some ideas that I really like so I'm using them in these next few chapters combined with Yo's idea. Did anybody see the Austin & Ally season 4 premiere last night? SNAZZALICIOUS! I also saw the second episode on demand! (AWESOME SAUCE) Ok, read on. Review. Have a happy Martin Luther King Jr. day! (I get the day off from school) Sorry I'm late on updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story or in the author's notes.**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Miss you, Love you, I'll be home soon! Yeah i'm just getting off the plane, right now. Alright, love you, bye!" I said to my mom into the receiving end of the phone before hanging up. Ally glanced at me over her shoulder quickly before turning back around. We're walking down the aisle of the plane, single file, with everybody squeezing around us, fighting to get off the plane.

"Who was that?" She asked as soon as we're in the lobby of the airport.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"The person you were on the phone with." Ally clarified.

"Oh, that was nobody." Ally looked at me questionably as we walked out of the airport where Trish and Dez were waiting for us. I texted them on the flight that we're heading back to Miami. Dez is trying to open a bag of flamo's

"ALLY!" Trish screamed and enveloped a in a bone-crushing hug.

"Trish! I'm so glad to see you! i'm sorry for what I did." Ally said as she pulled back.

"Hey, Ally could you open this bag of flamo's for me?" Dez asked, holding the bag out to her. He didn't even say hi. Ally rolled her eyes but smiled, all the same.

"Sure, Dez" She said and grabbed the bag from his hands. "I missed you, by the way" Ally said as she tried to open the bag.

"ALLY!" Dez screamed, just noticing that it was her. He squeezed her in a tight hug, popping the flamo's between them. The puff of orange fog the escaped the bag got all over Ally's white shirt, staining it. Dez didn't seem to care that it also got all over his turquoise shirt, he was just licking his fingers.

"Ahhhh! Dez! My shirt!" Ally squealed.

"Oooh, sorry, I'll get that." Dez proceeded to rub the orange stain into her shirt even more. Ouch.

"DEZ!" Ally sighed and glared at him. I chuckled and drooped my arm around her shoulder.

"Ooh, looks like someone's back together!" Trish smirked at us. Dez climbed onto his hands and knees and started pecking the flamo's on the ground into his mouth like a bird. He then continued to jump up and pant for water, using his hands as a fan inside his mouth.

"Ahhhhh! Hot, hot! Water! I need water!"

"Dez, don't eat off the ground, you doof!" Trish exclaimed before rolling her eyes.

"Dez! Eating off the ground can give you all kinds of diseases! And besides, water won't help the burn in your mouth! You need dairy products! Preferably milk!" Ally corrected him. "Here" Ally handed him a bottle of milk, which Dez started chugging immediately, spilling a little bit on his already messy shirt.

"You carry milk with you?" I asked her, amused at this little quality. Though, I actually find it quite adorable.

"Of course! Who doesn't? Milk is good for your bones! I drink eight cups of water a day and a water bottle full a milk a day. It's good for you! That way I stay hydrated and have strong bones." Ally smiled proudly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We all crowded into the car as I started to drive to Sonic Boom.

Ally's P.O.V.

As the boy's were singing along to Taylor Swift's newest hit, Trish and I talked in the back.

"Trish, Austin was on the phone getting off the plane today and…" I whispered to my best friend.

"And...and what?" Trish said loudly.

"Shhhhhh! We can't let them hear!" I said, putting a finger over my lips.

"Oh, Sorry" Trish whispered. "Soooooo, what happened? Who was he talking to?" Trish asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know, but he said 'I love you' and 'Miss you' into the phone. Who do you think he was talking to?" I asked, chewing my hair. I hadn't chewed my hair in years, except for the few occasions I got really nervous.

"Did you ask him?" Trish asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, he said it was nobody. Should I ask him again?" I asked, uncertain of what I should do.

"No! That one thing you CANNOT do!" Trish's eyes widened as she said that in her normal, loud voice. Dez shushed us and Austin glanced at me through the rearview mirror, silently asking me if everything was alright. I gave him a weak smile and nodded. He looked at me suspiciously before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Shhh, and why can't I ask him?" I asked Trish, turning back to our conversation.

"Because! Then, he'll get suspicious! And we all know how boy's act when they're suspicious.." Trish sighed.

"How do boy's act when they're suspicious?" I asked, uneasily. Trish raised her eyebrows at me.

"They make false accusations, of course! Ally, I hate to break it to you but...Austin's cheating on you with another girl. I'm sorry" Trish looked at me softly. I covered my mouth with my hand, tears brimming my eyes.

"Are you sure we're not making the false accusations?" I asked her, looking for any hope I could get for me and Austin's relationship. "Maybe he was talking to his mom or something…" I continued.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, maybe Austin was talking to his mom…" Trish agreed, but I could tell she didn't. She still looked at me with sorry eyes. That's it. Austin's cheating on me. I couldn't help it. I broke down into a silent sob in the backseat. Trish wrapped her arms around me as I cried into my best friend's shoulder. Austin and Dez were playing the music too loud to hear us as they sang to Boynado.

"That's not all, Trish." I said into Trish's neck, as I continued to sob.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Trish asked, pulling back. I looked her in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." I just hope Austin's not suspicious.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Dez, I'm suspicious" I told Dez on ride home. Dez looked over me as Boynado finished.

"What about?" The ginger asked.

"Ally" I answered.

"What about Ally?" Dez rebounded.

"I don't know...everything definitely not okay back there and…" I cut myself short as I glanced in the rearview mirror again. Ally's crying on Trish's shoulder. "Oh, man. Ally's crying." I blurted.

"I don't know, man. Talk to her when we get home." Dez replied as Taylor Swift's newest hit came on.

Ally's P.O.V.

"What?!" Trish screamed. Dez jerked his head around to look at us and Austin looked at us through the rearview mirror again, his eyes wide with worry. I shushed Trish.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"N-nothing" I stuttered. Darnet, Austin knows I'm lying when I stutter. He decided not to push it.

"Is it Austin's?" Trish asked me in a whispered voice.

"Yeah...Thing's got a little out of hand one night back in Maine." I replied.

"Does he know?" Trish asked, eyes wide.

"No, you're the only person that knows." I answered.

"Wow...I just can't believe innocent little Ally would do something so...dirty!" Trish asked, slightly laughing. I smiled. "Are you getting an abortion?" Trish continued.

"No! Never! Even if the baby was an accident, I still love him or her just the same!" I whisper shouted.

"So...you're about a month in?" Trish guessed.

"Five weeks." I corrected her.

"So, you were pregnant while we were all still in Maine?" Trish asked. I nodded numbly. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"I only found out the day before you left. That's part of the reason I stayed behind. I planned to stay behind the full nine months. But I just couldn't stay away from you guys that long…" I explained.

"You couldn't stay away from Austin…" Trish smiled slyly. I smiled.

"Maybe…" We laughed. And that's when I knew, no matter what, Trish will always have my back. She'll help me with the pregnancy and with life, in general. I smiled even broader at the thought.

"So, do you have a bump?" Trish asked. I looked up front to make sure the boy's weren't looking. Austin's eyes were trained on the road and Dez had his eyes closed, singing to One Direction. I slowly lifted my shirt to show the small bump forming. Trish squealed as I dropped my shirt. "Oh my gosh...my best friend is having a baby!" Trish whisper shouted.

"Yeah…" I smiled as tears of joy welled up in our eyes.

When we got to Sonic Boom, Austin pulled me up to the practice room. Well, that was after I changed my shirt at our stop at my house.

"We need to talk." Austin said as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I have something I wanted to tell you!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ally, why were you crying in the car?" My smile faltered.

"I was just afraid" I answered.

"Afraid of what?" Austin stepped closer to me.

"Afraid that you're cheating on me…" Austin instantly pulled back.

"We just got back together and you think I'm cheating on you already?" Austin asked, anger tinting his voice.

"Well, on the phone on the plane you said 'I love you' and 'I miss you' to someone and you said that you were talking to nobody…" I clarified.

"Ally, I was talking to my mom! Not some other teenage girl! I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you!" Austin yelled, explaining everything.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry...I guess I'm just hormonal because I'm a teenage girl, plus.." I started.

"No, Ally! The problem is that you don't trust me! You know what, Ally? We're over!" Austin cut me off.

"Austin! Austin wait! Don't you think you're overreacting?" I shouted but he was already out the door. I ran down the steps, chasing Austin. Tears were flying down my face. "Austin wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I should've trusted you! With what happened on the plane in the bathroom I guess it was just hard for me to trust! Please Austin! Wait!" I screamed as Austin got into his car in the parking lot and drove away. So there I was, on the tar of the parking lot. All alone. Crying my eyes out. My throat felt like it was on fire from all the crying that day and shouting. My eyes couldn't dry as my tears were like flood gates. So, I did what I do best. I wrote a song. That was once I found my way home. And I never actually got to tell Austin I'm pregnant. I guess I only have Trish through this pregnancy.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's short...A lot of stuff happened in this chapter...a lot of bad stuff. A lot of non-auslly stuff. Sorry? Haha Don't worry. You guys probably hate me now...Review! Give me ideas! Yay! Alright, until next time!**

**-moosiebell :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiiiiiiiii! How goes it? Listening to Fallin' for you by R5! (Which I don't own) Here's another chapter! I've watched like 5 episodes of Glee today...wow. (Don't own Glee) I'm at the third episode in season 2. The show seems to get better as it goes along! If you don't watch it, I highly recommend it! If you do, don't spoil it for me! Not much for me to say, so...READ ON! REVIEW! YAY EVERYBODY LISTEN TO R5 AND WALK THE MOON! YAY! (We're one review away from 50 reviews! Great job guys! But I'd still like more reviews! Who doesn't?) **

**Check out my profile for Ally's dress! (The link should be right there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any products mentioned in this chapter! Or Floodgates by Colbie Calliat.**

Ally's P.O.V.

Remember how I was gonna write a song? Well, I did. It took me a good week. That's the longest it's taken me to write a song. The topic kept on changing from a take-me-back song to I'm-sorry song to a I'm-so-mad-at-you-right-now song before finally landing on self encouragement. After much comforting from Trish, I decided that I need to just let myself be. Whether that be sad or happy. I can and will be anything and I'll get over this breakup with Austin. Or, at least I'll try to.

I'm performing the song at the Jungle Café tonight. Friday night. The busiest night for the small café. Trish is helping me get ready in my room. By helping me get ready I mean totally destroying my closet looking for a 'decent' outfit. I think my outfits are great. Trish disagrees.

She finally 'settles' for a black babydoll dress. It has tank top straps and white chiffon rose ruffles over the chest and straps. Thankfully, it hides my baby gives me a matching white bracelet and paints my nails red. She curls my hair so that only the ends are curled. She practically begs me for to do heavier makeup on me and I reluctantly agree. After she's finished I look in the mirror and gasp.

I look stunning. I mean, I won't do this makeup everyday, I'll do what I usually do. But for one night, it looks amazing. Maybe a bit fancy. My skin is absolutely flawless. Pale, as usual. But flawless. My eyebrows are perfectly shaped and groomed back in just the right way. I have a slight smokey eye. Not an overly dramatic one, just a slight one. But a smokey eye is a smokey eye. My eyelashes are longer than I'd ever seen them. They're not fake or anything but...wow. It makes me look so much more feminine. And my lips. God, my lips. They're perfectly plump. And perfectly red! The best shade of red, to! Very bright but very...kissable. I hope to find a date tonight. So I can move on from Austin.

I just finished my second to last song of this gig. I'm singing five songs and the next song is Floodgates. The song I told you I wrote that took me a week. Floodgates. All night guys have been staring at me. Even a guy who looked around the age of 34. Disgusting, I'm 17 years old! Not 30! Ugh, always seem to be a problem.

"Hey everybody, I'm sad to say this is the last song of the night." Some sadness showed on the crowd's faces. Of course that's when I hear the jingle of the doors opening and a certain blonde enter the room. It took me a moment to compose myself. "It took me a week to write. That's the longest it's ever taken me to write a song! Last week my boyfriend dumped me. My boyfriend who I was madly, deeply, crazily in love with. Who I still am madly, deeply, crazily in love with." I kept my eyes trained on Austin who had a hard look on his face. A poker face. Not showing much emotion. But it definitely wasn't happy. Something did show in his eyes, though. They softened. "This song is about it being okay to cry. At first, after he broke up with me I tried to stay strong but I finally learned that it's okay to cry. I can just let it out." I let my eyes wander throughout the crowd, to connect with them and keep them interested. "So, without further adieu, here is Floodgates." I closed my eyes as the instruments behind me started to play.

_Someone left your heart shattered_

_Someone brought you home flowers_

_You fell off of that ladder but you've got the power_

_To get back up when you're feeling not okay and you don't know_

_Shine a light in your shadows, you're not alone cause_

_Everybody's been broken, everybody's been down_

_Keep the floodgates open, let it all out, yeah_

_Everybody's been broken, everybody's been down_

_Keep the floodgates open, let it all out, cause_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire_

_Every tear can put out a fire_

_So let them fall, so let them fall, so let them fall_

_Standing there in your white dress_

_Trapped alone with your secrets_

_Wanting all that you can't get_

_This power and this weakness_

_Fall in love with your downfalls_

_Make the best of your bad calls_

_Throw regret out the window_

_You're not alone cause_

_Everybody's been broken, everybody's been down_

_Keep the floodgates open, let it all out, cause_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire_

_Every tear can put out a fire_

_So let them fall, so let them fall, so let them fall _

The crowd roared with applause. Everyone except Austin. He still had that hard look in his eye. Like he was fighting something inside himself.

"Thanks everybody! That was the last song! Goodnight, Miami!" I laughed as I got off the stage. I looked over to Austin with a smile on my face. I regretted it the moment I did so. His strong, cold glare was enough to make my smile falter and a shiver run through me. I put on a serious face and slowly walked over to him.

"Look, Austin, I really want us to be together again. Or at least for you to forgive me. What I said up there was true. I am still in love with you and that's not gonna stop. But if you won't forgive me then at least let me tell you what I was planning to last week." I said strongly once I reached Austin. His eyes softened the tiniest bit. He sighed and looked at me expectantly. "I'm pregnant." And that's when I ran. Ran away from it all. From the drama, the heartbreak, from Austin. I ran out of the café all the way to Sonic Boom. I ran up to the practice room and let the floodgates open. I'm pregnant. And I'm letting my tears fall.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Dude, she's pregnant!" I exclaimed to Dez. We're in my room eating pancakes

"So? You gotta stay strong! Be a man! You can't forgive her after a _week_! That's nothing! You're being too much of a softie, man!" Dez replied.

"So being a man means holding a grudge? Since when? It's not like I haven't thought the same way she did last week! Like when she went off with that Elliot for three days! And she forgave me right away!" I fired back at Dez.

"Thanks because she's _girl_. Of course she forgave you right away! Girls are the queens of softies! That's why they're cats! They're soft and furry and you just love to cuddle with them! But men are dogs! They are tough and strong and they fight!" Dez explained.

"And I've held this grudge for a week! That's a week longer than Ally! Don't you think that makes me 'man' enough compared to her? And dude, there are small, cute, fluffy, and cuddly, to!" I pointed out.

"Dude, just wait it out so that when you do forgive her, she'll be happier than ever." Dez sighed.

"Not if she moves on! I saw the way the guys in that café were looking at her! And the way she giggled and even winked a few times back! It made my blood boil! I just-I wanna punch something." I felt my face getting hot and it probably was the same shade of red as Dez's hair. I clenched my fists, ready to punch anything that comes in my way.

"She'll come back to you. Trust me. It's true love. You know the saying; If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be." The love whisperer said to me.

"Dez, I want her to be mine forever. But right now, she's not! And I'm scared if I let her stray too far, then her leash will break. And it will have never meant to be." I exclaim to Dez.

"Man, you guys are meant to be. You'll be together in the end. Everything will be fine. But right now, you have to show her how much of a man you really are. That she has to work if she wants to be in a relationship with you!" Dez tried convincing me. I shook my head.

"Dez, being in a relationship shouldn't mean work. It should mean cuddling and kissing and being each other's best friend. A time to relax." I reasoned with him.

"I don't know, man. Just give it another week or so, okay?" Dez paced back and forth.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But I'm not sure I can go another week without kissing Ally. The first week was hard enough…" I sighed, dejected. I guess I'm going to be mad at Ally for another week. I'm not sure if I can handle it.

**Hey, sorry it's short. It's more of a filler chapter. I need your ideas! (Seriously) I've had writers block for the past month and I can't seem to get over it! Ahhhh! Also, shout out to my friend heyitskatlyn22! She has great stories! So I think I'm gonna do this new thing where you guys ask me a question. And I'll answer. Then I'll ask you a question, and you answer. It can be anything. It can be about my personal life or about the story. Anything. I already have one question. **

**Aully Love 1000** **asks: How did you see the second episode? Well, I have cable so that means I can go to this On Demand type thing and watch an episode of any Disney show a week before it airs. It's awesome.**

**My question to you: What's the weather like where you live? Currently, here in Maine, it's snowing really hard and it's beautiful. I love it!**

**-moosiebell :D**


End file.
